You Stole My Heart
by FemmeFaetal
Summary: AU- Bo and Lauren haven't talked in 5 years. Lauren was in love with her best friend and never told her. Bo's marriage drove them apart, but she comes to visit after years, to rekindle their friendship. What will happen when they see each other again? Lots of flashbacks, for better story telling.
1. Remember When

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! So this is my first published fanfic. I hope you like it, and forgive me for any mistakes. I did a few read-throughs and made sure to fix most of them, but a few typo's might still be there. So without further ado, I present to you chapter 1 of You Stole My Heart. Please leave some reviews, It'll only help me and won't hurt you. ^.^**

**Chapter 1**

Today is your birthday, but I can't wish you a happy birthday and give you a gift and a hug like I used to. It hasn't been that way for years now. Ever since you got married you left my life. I don't know if you wanted it that way, or that it just happened because we drifted apart, but I miss you. I miss the times we shared. I miss you sneaking into my room late at night, I miss you taking me on adventures to escape our dull lives. I miss the way you looked at me when you didn't think I could see you. I miss the way you smelled, and how I could always talk to you about anything and you would listen intently. I miss you everyday. I remember when you told me that you met a nice guy and wanted a life and a family with him. I was happy for you because he could give you what I couldn't and much more. But then I remember when you told me you were going to marry him, it hit me like a bullet and I was forced to put on a mask, hide the anger and sadness I was really feeling with fake happiness. On your wedding day, I stayed home, even though you wanted me to be there. I was your maid of honor, but I just couldn't be there. I told you I got sudden food poisoning and couldn't even get out of bed. But I wasn't sick, I just stayed in bed and cried my eyes out until I fell asleep. I couldn't bare the thought of anyone being with you, but me. Much less see you marry them. I just wanted you to be happy and that was the only thing keeping me from telling how I really felt about you marrying Dyson. But I hope he gave you all the love he had and made you smile everyday, because that's what I would've done. I hope he let you know how much he loved you and did everything he could to make you feel like the only girl in the world, because that's what I would've done. Now, the only thing I can do is think of you, of what could've been.

I lost contact with you about a year after you got married. I think part of that was my fault, I just wanted to forget about you and him. Was I angry? Maybe, but I don't think I could've gone on pretending I was happy for you when in fact I was filled with sadness. I couldn't watch you kiss him, or hug him, or him put his hands all over you in front of me. I realized I loved you after we'd know each other for years. How could I have fallen in love with my best friend? The one who used to play fight with me and always let me win, the one who was always angry at her mother and came to me to vent. The one who watched me grow up, and vice versa. The one who dated boys, while I was always single because there was only one person I had my eye on.

Here I am looking out the window of my apartment thinking of you. I wonder what you are doing now. I wonder if you ever think

of me. My eyes wandered to my dresser where a picture of us as teenagers sat. It was taken at the carnival when we were 16, it was also the same day I realized I was in love with you. It was taken earlier in the day, before we shared out first kiss, and before I realized the extent of my feelings for you. I picked up the picture and ran my thumb over your face. My mind drifted back to the memory of that day.

It was a Saturday, just after 2 pm and I had just heard that my parents were getting a divorce. They wanted me to choose who to live with and I couldn't do it. My father gave me an hour to decide and I just ran up to my room and cried. You texted me wanting to know if you could come over. I said no that I wasn't feeling well. About 10 minutes later I heard you knock on my window. I considered not opening it so I could cry in private, but I couldn't leave you out there. When you saw me crying you asked what was wrong.

"Hey, Lauren what's wrong?" You asked softly and sat next to me on the bed.

"It's nothing, it's stupid." I said trying to suck up the tears and stop crying

.

"Lo, you can talk to me, remember? About anything. Just tell me." You pried further.

I sniffled before replying, "my parents are divorcing." And started to cry again.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." You pulled me into a hug and let me cry against your shoulder. "It's ok."

"Looks like you need some cheering up. I know exactly where to go to completely change your mood." You looked me in the eyes and said. I was uncertain about going anywhere because usually with you, there was trouble. But that day there was no trouble, only happiness.

"W-where?" I stuttered out through the last of the tears.

"To the carnival, I love going there. It always makes me feel happy and forget about my problems. Come on, let's go!" You said excitedly pulling me off the bed towards the window.

"Bo wait, I can't go looking like this.I need to at least get cleaned up first." I tried. You complied and told me to change and wash my face which now had mascara smeared on it. I changed while you were in the room. You turned away, but I could feel your eyes on me at one point. When I finished and turned around you were looking at me and blushing, knowing you had been caught. You shook your head and looked toward the bathroom. "You should probably go clean up now."

I smiled and headed toward the sink and washed my face. I put on some foundation and mascara, and some lip gloss and made sure to look better than before. When I came out you stared at me again, mouth open a little and then you said "wow, you look great."

I offered a small smile and said thank you. Then you took me by the arm and said "now let's go." I was happy to be getting away from my parents, and if I was going somewhere with anyone, I would want it to be you. I was actually a bit excited at the idea of being somewhere, just you and I, to have fun and forget about everything, if only for a few hours. I wasn't completely sure what I was feeling at the time, but I definitely had a bit of a crush on you. Maybe it was because we were so close, but it surely wasn't a sisterly type thing.

As we climbed out the window, you gently helped me down the few feet before I hit the ground. It wasn't necessary but I didn't say so because I liked the feel of your arms around me. When I landed I was still in your embrace. The scent of your honey shampoo was filling my nose. I turned around and we stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before you turned around and started running towards the fair saying "Come on Lo." We didn't live that far from it so we could walk to it.

When we arrived I stood there amazed. Just looking around and taking everything in. I had never been to a carnival before and being there with just you made it much more enjoyable than going on my own or even with other friends.

"So what do you want to do first?" Bo asked me. I wasn't paying attention because I was entranced by the sights and sounds around me.

"Helllooo, earth to Lauren!" She tried to snap me out of my trance.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I said what do you want to do?" You questioned again.

"Umm," I honestly didn't know what to say because I had never been here before."You pick." I simply replied.

"Ok!" You grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the haunted house. I wouldn't let Bo know it, but I actually had a terrible fear for these things. I knew it was all fake and for fun, but I was easily scared.

"I don't know,maybe something else."I tried to cop out of it.

"Nuh-uh! You said I can pick. You're not scared, are you?" You teased.

I couldn't let you see my weakness."N-no, of course not." I said trying to hide the insecurity of my tone.

"Ok then, if you're not scared, let's go on it." You pulled me onto the ride. As soon as we started moving through, I started shaking lightly. I made sure to move away from you a bit so you wouldn't know that I was.

When a fake zombie popped up I screamed, and heard you giggle. When we neared the end, a hideous monster popped out so close to me, and I shut my eyes and hugged your arm tightly. You didn't move away, but instead held me closer and said "it's ok Lauren," in a soft tone.

When we got out, I let go of your arm and regretted the decision, immediately missing your warmth.

"You were scared, I knew it!" You taunted. I looked down shyly. You put your hand under my chin and tilted my head up. "But the important thing is that you conquered your fear." You spoke. I smiled and then you grabbed my arm and pulled me towards some skill games. I stopped when my eye caught sight of a stuffed unicorn. It sounds childish, but ever since i was a little girl, I had a fancy for the mythical creatures. Bo saw me stare at it and said "I can win it for you if you want." I really wanted it, but I didn't want her to feel obliged to win it for me. So I replied, "oh, you don't have to, its ok." I think she could tell how much i wanted it and said "Lauren, it's no problem really, besides i have a pretty good arm." It was one of the games where you have you have to knock down some bottles with a baseball. Bo walked up the the man running it and gave him the money.

"Ok, knock down three bottles and win the prize of your choice." Said the mad with a freaky looking mustache.

Bo was given five baseballs and knocked down the three bottles on her first three tries. I just stood there amazed with my mouth half open. "That was amazing!" I told her.

She smiled wide at me and said thanks. Then she told the man she wanted the unicorn. When he gave it to her she presented it to me. "For you m'lady." she said.

"Thank you, Bo. You're really good at that, you should be a pitcher." She laughed and proceeded to move towards the next ride.

The rest of the day was as great as the beginning. I had long forgotten about my parents and had my mind only on Bo and how much fun I was having. It was getting dark and we ended the day with the Ferris wheel. Bo sat across from me instead of next to me.

"I had so much fun today, thank you Bo." I said and she blushed a little.

"Your welcome. I told you that you would have fun. I usually come here when I'm feeling down or angry at my mother. It always makes me forget about the bad things and turn my mood completely around." She said.

"Hey Lo, um, if you're not in a rush to get home, would you mind going to one more place with me?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't think I ever want to go back home after today. Where it it?" I replied but what I really wanted to say is "I'd go anywhere with you Bo."

"Well," she started, "it's almost sunset and I have this awesome place where I go to watch it sometimes. That's another thing that calms me. I was wondering if you would go with me to watch it.

It's really beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you_, I thought. But I simply said, "Ok, I'd like that." And offered a small smile.

When our Ferris wheel ride was over, Bo walked me out of the carnival and down a dirt path that lead to the top of a hill. She was right, it had a beautiful view of the sunset. "It's starting," she said. Bo laid down her leather jacket on the grass for me to sit on. She sat down next to me, so close that our legs were touching. I could feel her body heat radiating off to me and I enjoyed the warmth it offered. We both stared towards the sun as it began to go down. I was content until I felt something on my hand, I slowly turned my head to look at it and saw Bo's hand slowly grabbing it. I let her, and we sat there for a few minutes, holding hands.

This day was great, well the part of it that I spent with Bo. I looked at her, and with the way the sun was casting a shadow over half of her face, I marveled at how beautiful she looked. I felt something in my chest, my heart started beating faster and my forehead started to sweat a little. What was happening to me? My gaze suddenly dropped to her mouth. I started thinking of what those lips would feel like pressed against mine. Then she turned to look at me. I didn't turn away, no, but instead looked into her eyes. I had never seen Bo look at me like this. I didn't know what to do in that moment, so like an idiot I just stared at her, not moving. Bo's voice broke me out of my state, "Lauren..." she whispered. Then I started to slowly lean forward. Bo didn't move away, and I saw her eyes drop to my mouth. I got closer and closer, until our lips met in a sweet, and tender kiss. And oh wow, was it amazing. The fireworks that people often talk about, I felt them. We stayed there for a few seconds letting our lips mesh together, forgetting about the sunset. It felt so...so right. Her lips were soft and I could taste her strawberry Chapstick. I felt more confident and brushed my tongue across her bottom lip and her mouth opened, our tongues meeting and exploring each other. We slowly broke away when we realized it was darker now.

"Wow." Bo simply said.

I was speechless, literally, I couldn't form a coherent sentence if i tried. Instead, I just got up and ran towards the woods. How could I have just done that? I just kissed my best friend, who I've known for eight years. Oh my god, what if she never wants to see me again? I couldn't lose my best friend. But then I thought, what if I hadn't stopped kissing her. What if things had gone further? What if there was more toughing? I felt a tingle between my legs at the thought. Ok, this is crazy. I shouldn't be thinking these things about my best friend. I leaned against a tree and slumped down with my head in my hands and started to cry softly. It was only a couple seconds before Bo found me.

"Lauren, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked in a soothing tone.

"I-I'm sorry Bo. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized, trying to control my sobbing.

"No Lauren, you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Actually I kinda liked it." She tried to comfort me.

"You did?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She returned softly.

"So what does this mean with our friendship, I really don't want to lose you Bo."

"And you won't. It was just a kiss Lauren. I'll always be your best friend. Through everything. Even when we're old and married, I'll still come and talk to you whenever you're feeling down, and sneak in through your window and take you places." I could tell she was joking to cheer me up, but part of me wished that it was true.

I smiled at her as my tears slowed to one or two. "You better." I said jokingly. She pulled me into a hug and said "Now I think that's enough crying for your for one day. I hate seeing you like that." In that moment, I realized I never wanted that hug to end. I wanted to stay this way, stay with you, forever. But not as just friends. I wanted to be old and married, but to you.

"Bo, I still don't want to go home. I'm not ready for my parents to ruin my mood again." I told her.

"Well, I don't think you want to stay at my place. My mother will probably come home drunk and with some stranger she met in a bar." She let out a sigh. "I don't want to expose you to that. But I know where we can go."

I look at her, confused. She took me by the hand and led me back down the path towards her house. But instead of going to it, she veered to the right. She brought me to a tree house that we used to come to as kids.

"Oh my god, I haven't been here since we were 10." I said, amazed that it was still here.

"I have." Bo spoke, that explained it. "I come here when I want to get away from my mother or when she brings home somebody and they, well ya know...even if it's really cold, it's still better than being there."

That last sentence made my heart clench. No one should want to rather sleep out in the cold than their own warm bed.

"It feels smaller now that we're older, but the bed is still good, I've been keeping it warm." She smiled.

The bed she was talking about, was only a small old mattress with a blanket and a few pillows, but it was better than the cold wood floor. She led me up the ladder to the entrance. She was right, it did feel smaller. There wasn't much else inside it besides the bed, except a few books and board games. There was still a few posters up on the walls. A memory of what we used to like when we were younger. They were mostly band posters, one or two of which I actually still listened to.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some more blankets." Bo said, all that was on it now was a single sheet and the night was getting cool.

"Ok." I smiled.

When Bo left, I sat on the bed and thought about the events that happened in the past couple hours. First I'm told that my parents are getting a divorce, then Bo saves me and brings me to the carnival for my first time ever and I had the best day of my life. Then we watch the sunset together and I kiss my best friend, and I liked it. I definitely had feelings for Bo whether I wanted to admit it or not. Bo said she liked the kiss, but what if he didn't feel the same way I did? "You're just over thinking Lauren, you always do that." I tried to tell myself. Tonight we had to sleep together seeing as there was only one bed, and neither of us would sleep on the floor. When we were younger, one of us would bring a sleeping bag and the other had the bed, and we would alternate. Tonight there would be no funny business, just sleep. Somewhere in my mind I thought of what could happen if we didn't sleep, and that sensation between my legs returned again. I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it. But I know it won't happen.

I heard Bo coming back up the ladder. "Hey Lo, help me with these" she said. I grabbed the blankets from her hand so she could make it up the ladder.

"Well, looks like everything is good here. You tired yet?" She asked me.

I looked at her for a moment. The wild side of my brain that I never knew I had, considered kissing her again and seeing where things go from there. But the majority of my mind, the sensible side, decided to respond with a simple "yeah."

"Ok, well I'll just lay out these then." Bo said pointing to the blankets.

When the bed was finished being made, we laid down side by side. We looked stiff, like planks. That was not a comfortable sleeping arrangement, so I turned on my side.

After about a minute or so Bo called my name. "Lo?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can I...um, can I, hold you?" She tentatively asked me. "I mean if you're not okay with that it's fine, I just-"

"Bo," I cut her off. "It's ok, you can."

She turned on her side, facing my back and draped an arm over my side. She moved her body slightly closer to mine, and I didn't mind one bit. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, and had sweet dreams. A few minutes after I fell asleep, I think I felt Bo kiss the back of my neck. I could've been dreaming, but it definitely felt real.

**So yes this chapter was mainly a flashback, I hope you can figure out which was the past, and which was the present. I think I made it pretty clear, and more chapters will be like this too. In case anyone was wondering, I got the title from the P!nk song "Just Give Me A Reason", I love her ;)**


	2. Just One Yesterday

**A/N: Ok, chapter 2 is up! This one is mostly flashback, except the last paragraph, it's a continuation of where the first chapter left off. Things get pretty heated in the chapter. ;) It is shorter, but I didn't really know what else to write. And I promise you Lauren won't stay sad for long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and keep on reviewing! **

Chapter 2

The following morning, I woke up still in Bo's arms and her head snuggled into my neck. I smiled and wanted to wake up like this all the time. I looked over and saw that she was still sleeping, so I decided to stay like this for a few more minutes. I put my hand on her's that was draped over my stomach and held it there. When Bo felt it, she must have woken up because I felt her move a little.

"Bo" I said quietly in case she was still asleep.

"Yes?" She responded in a groggy sleepy voice that made my insides tingle.

I turned to her, our faces just a few inches away. "I should probably get back home now, my parents are going to kill me for not telling them where I went." I didn't really want to leave her, but I knew I'd be in huge trouble if I didn't get back home soon.

She groaned, "but I just want you stay here." She had a pout on her face that I couldn't resist, but I had to.

"I know, and believe me I'd much rather be with you than them, but I have to go home sometime." I said.  
"I'll stay here a little while longer, but then I have to leave, and it'd be best not to tell my parents I was with you, or they might not let me see you again."

Bo frowned and I wanted to kiss it away. I wasn't sure what to do in that moment. She looked genuinely sad about seeing me go. I gave into my urges and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. When I pulled back I couldn't believe I had actually done that. But It did what I wanted it to. Bo was now smiling slightly. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her again. It didn't seem that Bo was unhappy about it, so I did. This one was longer, and deeper. Our mouths and tongues moving together. She lightly nipped at my lower lip and I sighed in pleasure. I couldn't really explain what I was feeling in that moment, but I knew I didn't want this to end anytime soon. She moved her kisses down to my neck and it felt like Heaven. I abruptly pulled back holding Bo by her shoulders.

"Bo wait, I don't think we should be doing this. What would this do to our friendship?" I chided.

"I don't know Lauren, but right now, I just want to keep kissing you." She responded. "Just trust what you're feeling, and go with it, ok?"

"Ok." I agreed.

She kissed me on the mouth before moving to my neck again. Every kiss had my insides on fire. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. If I was being frank with myself, I had wanted this for some time now but never actually considered it.

Bo's hands were at my waist and I felt one slide up my shirt and caress my abdomen. I gasped when I felt her hand roam across my skin. It felt amazing, and it was just a simple touch. She moved her hand farther up and reached the cup of my bra. Before she did anything else, she looked into my eyes, silently asking if it was okay to continue. I bit my lip and nodded. She kissed me again deeply and moved her hand over my breast entirely, squeezing it lightly. I sighed contentedly and pushed up into her wanting to increase the contact. I was surprised and disappointed when she removed her hand, but she then started to unbutton my shirt.

When she reached the bottom, she tossed it to the side, laid me back down on the bed, and started kissing my chest and collar bone. Her hands came up and massaged my breasts lightly before slipping under my bra and running her fingers over my nipples, making me moan. Bo looked up and smiled at the effect she had on me.

"Is this okay, Lauren?" Bo asked me, her eyes portraying a bit of uncertainty.

"God yes." I exhaled.

"Ok, I won't do anything that you're not okay with." She said and went back to her assault on my neck. One of her hands slid slowly lower. Down to my waist, and to the hem of my pants. She hesitated a moment before sliding it under my jeans and landing on my underwear. I could feel my wetness grow when she touched me. She moved her hand up and down slowly. I whimpered when she started to move her fingers in circles. It felt so good and my hips rose on their own.

"Bo, take your shirt off." I told her, and she complied. I probably shouldn't have, considering she had to remove her hand from my pants to do so. When her shirt was off I just stared at her, mainly her chest.  
Bo had a beautiful body, when most of the girls our age hadn't fully developed. She seems to gone through puberty early, and I was suddenly thankful for that. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, what I saw had me in awe. My mouth went for her breasts, kissing them each before focusing on one. Bo arched into my mouth and moaned. She suddenly pushed me back on the bed and put her hand where it was before. Moving a bit faster this time. I felt a heat begin to grow in my lower abdomen, it felt amazing. It began to spread through my body as Bo moved her fingers. I never wanted that feeling to go away, but I knew it wouldn't last much longer. She then straddled my thigh and began rubbing herself against it. I started breathing heavier, and it wasn't long until I was overwhelmed by the burning feeling and felt myself start to throb. I was even more wet than before as I shut my eyes and groaned through gritted teeth. I knew what was happening. Shortly after, Bo reached her climax too. She then laid on the bed beside me and kissed me again.

"Wow," Bo said out of breath. "Did we just-?"

"Yeah." I replied just the same. Bo had given me my first orgasm. It felt amazing, but it was done by my best friend. I wasn't sure what this would do to us, but god I hoped we could do it again. I shouldn't have been thinking that, but I wanted to. God, I don't know what I should've thought.  
"Well, I should probably head home now." I said trying to get my mind off the subject.

"Aw, I hate to see you go after what we just did." She said in a sultry tone, which did nothing to get my mind off of it.

"I'm sorry Bo, but I really have to go." I consoled. I got up and put my shirt back on and Bo started to do the same. "Can you at least tell me if you liked it or not? I could sense you were a little unsure." Bo said.

I sighed, not wanting to tell her the truth, but not wanting to lie and hurt her feelings either. "Lauren!" She called me again as I headed towards the ladder. "Please."

I paused, "yes." I simply said and made my way down quickly. I left the stuffed unicorn that Bo had won me in the tree house. I was in a rush to go home, get away from Bo, and clear my head. I didn't want to believe that I had feelings for her, but I most certainly did, big time.

When I got home that night, of course I was grilled by my parents. It turned into a big argument. They asked where I want and who I was with. I told them I went to my friend Jennifer's house and slept over. My parent's seemed to like her the most of all my friends. She was smart as responsible. They still wanted me to choose who to live with. I eventually chose my mother because I wanted to take after her career path and become a doctor. After my parents were done with me, I went up to my room and sat on my bed thinking of what just happened with Bo in the tree house. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the screen. I received a text from Bo.

B: "Hey Lo, you left your unicorn in the tree house."

L: "I know, I realized it after I left."

B: "do you want it?"

L: "of course I do Bo."

And I did. I still have it today, as the only reminder of her I still have. The following day Bo dropped it off at my house as we talked about the events that happened the previous day. We agreed that although we both enjoyed it, we should stay friends and not try a relationship, at least not yet. Bo and I did never actually did try a relationship, we valued our friendship too much to repeat that night in the tree house. Sure we were very friendly, sleeping together occasionally and sometimes sharing kisses, but never taking it further, and always keeping it casual. Although there were moments where our touching or kissing felt a little more than friendly, I didn't think too much about it as I valued our friendship too much. Sometimes I imagine what things would be like now if Bo had ended up marrying me instead...


	3. Something That We're Not

**A/N: **

**Here's chapter 3. I just rewrote it today. It is longer, and there's more flashbacks. And this is the last chapter Lauren will be sad, I promise! Something good will happen to her in the next chapter. I want to see her happy (and with Bo) just as much as you guys do, but you have to wait a little longer to see where things go. I do try to update often, but if I can't, just bare with me, because I only had about 4 chapters written so far, and they may need to rewritten or edited.**

Chapter 3

That night I went to sleep and dreamed of you. The memories of the good times we shared brought a huge grin to my face, but it made me miss you even more. I find myself wishing I had the courage to contact you somehow. Yet, even if I did, I don't know how I would. I tried calling you a few times about a month after you moved, but you number had changed. I really wanted to do something. I couldn't stay stuck in a rut like this, even if I couldn't have you the way I wanted, maybe I could still talk to you like a friend.

I decided to call up someone I knew had connections and could find something for me if I wanted. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I knew would take me through to her.

"Hello Tamsin, I need your help with something."

"Lauren, it's good to hear from you. I thought you'd be stuck in your little shell forever." She responded.

Tamsin and I became friends shortly after I moved here 4 years ago. I came to Detroit for a fresh start, and to get away from home, to get away from the places is been with Bo. But most of all, to forget about her. Tamsin soon figured out that I was still in love with Bo, and noticed my mood worsened as I remembered the times we shared. Sometimes I went into a sheep and didn't talk much for a while. She gave me my space and understood why I was like that. We haven't been talking as much as we used to, with both of us being busy; me being doctor and her being a detective.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay, Lauren. I understand. So what did you need?" She asked me.

"I need to get me a phone number, or an address, for a Bo Dennis."

"I don't know, that's not easy to get, it's out of state." She said.

"I know, but can you at least try, Tamsin? I really need you to help me." I begged her.

She hesitated a moment before replying, "I'll see what I can do, I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thank you Tam." I ended the call.

I say back down on the bed with a thousand possibilities in my mind of what could happen if Tamsin got me what I needed. Would I actually have the nerve to call you, or send you a letter, or something? It seems crazy, but what if Bo didn't want to talk to me? It had been a long time since we talked, and a lot could have changed. My mind wandered back to the last time we saw each other. It wasn't one of my better memories. We were 25 and Bo and Dyson had been married for 10 months.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and I was off from work early, relaxing on my couch ad watching Grey's Anatomy reruns. I heard my doorbell ring. I got up and smiled when I saw that it was Bo. My smile quickly faded when I saw Dyson appear from behind her and kiss her cheek. The same spot where my lips had been a few times before. I opened the door and Bo greeted me immediately.

"Hey, Lauren I hope you don't mind us stoping by, but we're going to watch the 4th of July fireworks tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Bo said.

Going to the lake and watching the fireworks on July 4th was always our thing to do. We sat on a blanket together, and sometimes super close if it got chilly at night. I remember Bo's arms going around me a few times when I said I was cold. Most of the time I wasn't, I just liked the feel of her arms around me. When we were 18, it was the first time we went, and we actually shared a kiss when the finale went off.

"Umm, I don't know. I'll have to call the office to make sure I'm free tonight." I replied, thinking of a way I could get out of it. I didn't want to watch Dyson being all over Bo while I was right next to them. But I didn't want Bo to think that I was mad at her for marrying him, or didn't want to be around her.

"Oh, ok." She sounded disappointed. My brain was telling me to cop out of this, that it wasn't a good idea to go with the both of them. But my heart was telling me that I loved Bo, no matter who she was with, and that I needed to go to make her happy.

I listened to what my heart was telling me and said, "But I think it's all clear for tonight, let me just go double check. Can you wait here a few minutes?" Bo nodded and I continued, "Um, you guys can come in if you want." I gestured for them to come in and so they did.

I went to the kitchen to fake a phone call to the doctor's office I worked at. I had just gotten a medical degree a year ago, actually around the same time Bo said she was engaged. The time I was faking the call, I was actually just thinking the worst, of all the was this night could go bad. Then Bo's face came to mind, being with her was the only way this night could be good. When I walked bak over to them, I said "Yeah I'm all clear tonight. What time are you leaving?" I asked Bo.

"We'll probably be there around 8." Dyson chimed in. "Meet us there before."

I looked at him with a neutral expression. "Ok, will do. Should I bring anything?"

"Um...probably a blanket to sit on and some snacks...oh! And bring some of those amazing brownies you make!" Bo interjected, her big brown eyes and the dimple that appeared when she smiled, were too much for me to resist.

"You got it." I replied with a small smile.

We said goodbye to each other and I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of how awkward things would probably be. And I wasn't wrong. I made sure to dress well for the night, even though we were only going to watch fireworks and it would be dark. I wanted Bo's eyes to be on me, and not Dyson. I did my hair and put on some makeup and left the house. I arrived lakeside at 7:45 and waited for Bo and Dyson to show up.

When they finally got there, they walked towards me holding hands, and whatever they brought. "Hey." Bo greeted me with a smile.

"Hey yourself" I said right back.

Bo told me this was her and Dyson's first time going there together, and of course they shared a blanket, while I sat on my own beside Bo, however I still felt too far from her. I gave her the brownies I made and she complimented my baking skills and fed Dyson one. This was when I chose to focus on my boots instead of on them. We talked a little before the fireworks started. Not about anything particular, just about random things and definitely avoided talking about their relationship. Though most of it did consist of me scowling when either I or Bo looked away. Then the first firework was set off, all of our eyes focused on the sky. Well, at least for most of it. I looked over saw Bo and Dyson holding hands, and watching in awe. Seeing that made me feel overly jealous and a bit sad. That should be me, but it wasn't. So here I was, stuck as a third wheel, watching fireworks on the 4th of July with my best friend and her husband. Something that only Bo and I used to do every year. I had only dated two people, both of which girls, since that night with Bo in the tree house. I couldn't bring myself to love anyone but her. Then the finale started, I was watching, or trying to watch, but couldn't help but catch something out of the corner of my eye. I moved my head a bit, Dyson and Bo were passionately kissing. It brought back memories of the first time I came here with her. I looked away and tears started to form in my eyes.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It felt like my heart was literally breaking. I couldn't watch them do this anymore, I couldn't wait until the finale was over, so I just got up and and left. I left the food I brought, and the blanket as well. I just had to get away from them. I wonder how long it took them to notice I was gone seeing as they seemed so interested in each other. I ran to the car, tears streaming down my face, and stepped on the gas pedal.

When I got home that night I texted Bo saying that I had to leave because I came down with the stomach bug. I told her to keep the food and the blanket. Then I fell face first on my bed and let it all out. I started sobbing into my pillow, knowing that I would never have that which I desired most. I cried myself to sleep that night and woke up puffy eyed and feeling like crap. I glanced at my phone on the nightstand next to my bed. I had a text from Bo that said she and Dyson were moving to New York and that it was her last night here, and she wanted to spend it with me. She was planning on taking me out to a club and partying before she left - without Dyson. I felt like a total idiot in that moment. Last night I let my emotions get the best of me and missed out on what could've been an awesome night with just Bo and I. Not to mention that it was the last night he was here, as she wanted to spend it with ME. That was the thing I missed the most, time that was spent with only Bo and I. I started to cry again, knowing that I might never see her again.

That was one of the worst nights of my life, if not the worst. Maybe I was right thinking that I would never see her again. It has been 5 years, and that may not seem like a long time, but it feels like an eternity. I knew that if I did t do something soon, I may actually never talk to her again. I needed to do everything I could to make sure that wasn't going to be the case. If Tamsin did pill through for me, I would need to thank her somehow. This would be the best favor anyone's ever done for me.

Two days passed before Tamsin called me back. I was nervous as I picked up the phone.

"Hey Tam, did you get anything?" I asked.

"I did look her up, but I couldn't find anything. This girl's got a clean record so she's not in the Detroit police database. You said she lives in New York right?"

"Yeah." I said flatly. My heart sank when Tamsin said she didn't get anything. Maybe it was just because I got my hopes up.

"Well, maybe it's worth a trip to the NYPD? They'll surely know her information. I have a friend down in New York who has a family member that works for them. I can give you her number if you want." Tamsin replied.

"No, no it's ok. I'll just...go now."

"Lauren, you know you can talk to me if something's bothering you. I don't want you feeling depressed all the time." Tamsin sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine Tamsin. Bye."

Even though there was a part of me expecting her to pull through and get me Bo's number, most of me knew she'd wouldn't find anything. I really wish she had though. I walked over to my closet and picked up a box that was hissed in a corner. Something I haven't looked through in a long time.

I opened it to find a few random things, but things that all had meaning nonetheless. The contents included a photo of Bo and I, a journal, one of her old t-shirts and a post card she sent me while on vacation in Florida. When I moved out of my childhood home, I packed these things up in a separate box and as soon as I arrived here, put it I the back of the closet. I didn't want to look through it's contents because it brought back too many memories, but I like knowing that I did have them.

I picked up the journal and flipped through it. I started keeping this journal when I was 15. It was given to me from Bo as a birthday present. It had a lot of things written in it, good and bad. The pages were filled with memories that Bo and I shared over the years. There were some drawing in it too. My fingers stopped flipping at one in particular. It was a quick sketch of Bo and I kissing. It was dated back to when I turned 16. Little did I know then, that in a few months I would eventually get that kiss, and more. I flipped through a few more pages and came to an entry written when I was 18.

"Today Bo and I are going on an actual date. Okay, she may not have said that it was a date, but it sounds like one. Just her and I, dinner and a movie. If that doesn't sound like a date, I don't know what does. She invited me to go see that new horror movie that came out yesterday. She knows I hate scary things, but I agreed to go anyway. Besides, if I get scared, she'll be right next to me so I can grab her arm and bury my head in her shoulder, secretly inhaling the scent of her shampoo that I like so much. I'm not really sure what Bo feels for me, but I definitely feel special when I'm with her. See seems to get a lot of guys, but doesn't give them half the amount attention she gives me. Well, almost time for me to get ready. I'll try to log when I get back." The page read.

I smiled, I remember that night. I got scared multiple times during that movie, but whenever I did, Bo would grab my hand, or let me hug her arm. When I got back home, we hugged for a while before she had to leave. I really didn't want her to go, but I planned on making more "dates" like this. I read a few more journal entries before putting it back in the box and going to bed. Tomorrow was a new day, a new day for me to try and get Bo's number. Maybe I would take Tamsin up on that offer of contacting her friend in NY.

**Yes, I know Tamsin had been introduced into the story, but there's no need to worry guys. She will not be a love interest for either Lauren OR Bo. I just need her in this story for other reasons. She is nothing but a friend to Lauren.**


	4. Long Way To Happy

**A/N:**

**Ok, sorry for the delay everyone, busy weekend. But, I am back with a brand new chapter for you all! And also, I have gotten some comments from you guys about Bo's intentions with Lauren when she returns. This is a romance story so, I do intend on them being together. However, you will have to wait and see where things go. I promise you the wait will be worth it though. Keep leaving reviews, and let me know what you all think! **

Chapter 4

_"But, I don't understand. You can't be serious."_

_"What can't you understand Lauren? I never had romantic feelings for you. That's why I married Dyson. I love him." She replied._

_"You find me after all this time just to break my heart?" I said, panic and anger laced my voice._

_"I'm sorry Lauren, but I didn't want you to get any ideas. I wanted to come here to talk to you but I never knew that you loved me." Bo said, her words cut me like knives._

_I stared at her wide-eyed. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Like I didn't drop enough hints over the years? Kissing you and what not? God Bo, we had sex in our tree house!"_

_"It didn't have to mean anything Lauren. It could have been hormones, we were 16!" I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Bo and I finally meet again after 5 long years and I confess my love for her, only to have her tell me she never liked me as anything more then a friend. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. The way she treated me when we were younger, even when she was with Dyson there were moments when I felt like she was focused on me, and my affections._

_I laughed dryly, "I guess your right. Those moments you were with Dyson and focused on me like it was only us two, those times we kissed passionately even though we weren't a couple, those times we had sleep overs and cuddled until we fell asleep in each other's arms, all of that was due to friendship. Platonic friendship." I couldn't tell whether I felt more angry, or more crushed. I felt like if I didn't get away from her now, I would either burst into tears or slap her. Neither of which I wanted to happen. I put my hand over my face and started to cry, then ran away from her._

_"Lauren wait, please!" Bo shouted after me. I just kept running, I had get away from her and her pathetic truths. I wish she would've just told me a lie._

_"No Bo, I am done with you! Don't ever try to talk to me ever again." I yelled, not looking back. I would never look back._

I woke up sweating, and my pulse racing. My breathing was heavy and I had a slight headache too. I checked the alarm clock next to my bed and it said it was 3:30 AM. It certainly didn't feel like a dream, it felt real, I was thankful it wasn't though. I got up to get a glass of water and an aspirin. I couldn't believe what my mind conjured up while I was asleep. Oh god, what if Bo actually felt that way? That she never liked me as anything more than a friend, after all we've done, and been though together...I couldn't fathom that thought right now. I need to focus on something else.

I grabbed the journal from the box in my closet and flipped though it, I stopped at a page and read it to remind myself of what Bo and I shared. The particular entry was from my senior year in high school. It was like Hell for me, there was a girl named Alyssa who bullied me for 2 years. This particular day, she hurt me so emotionally that I started to self harm. But before I cut too deep, Bo was there for me.

I walked home that day with my head hung, feeling worthless to the world. Alyssa had called me things I've heard before, but never thought would have an effect on me. She pushed me and shoved me, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. When I got home, I ran upstairs and into my mother's room. She had a box underneath her bed of medical items she brought home from work, in case of an emergency. I grabbed the scalpel and gauze pads from the box and went into my room and locked the door. I sat in my bed, not sure if I should do it or not. I had never done this, but I heard people say that it takes away the pain.

I gripped the scalpel in my right hand and hesitated just above my left wrist. I was scared, I'll admit that, but I wanted to do this, I needed to do this. I slowly lowered it, the blade was sharp and cold on my skin. I applied more pressure until it broke my skin and a drop of blood came out. I put on more pressure and dragged it across my wrist about an inch before I heard a knock on my door followed by a familiar voice.

"Lo, you in there? Open up!" Bo called from behind the door.

"Go away Bo, I'm not in the mood." I said in a shaky voice. She must've sensed something was wrong. I would never tell her to go away. She knocked more frantically.

"Dammit Lauren, what are you doing? I saw the box on the floor in your mother's room, it was open and missing something." She said,"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"I can't take it anymore Bo." I tried to say through held back tears.

The door knob jiggled a few times and then door opened. Bo picked the lock with a bobby pin. She ran over to me and held my hand still. I fought against her. "Bo, let go, just let me do this."

"No Lauren, stop it. You don't need to resort to this." She bent down in front of me, and slowly removed the scalpel from my possession and wrapped up my bleeding wrist. "Was it Alyssa who made you want to do this?" She asked me in a soft tone. I nodded and leaned into her, finally letting out some tears. "I just think I'm worthless."

"You are not worthless Lauren Lewis. Look at me." She pulled back and gently placed one hand on my bandaged wrist, and one on my cheek, looking directly into my eyes. "You are beautiful, and smart, and adorable, and you are my best friend." She kissed my wrist where I had cut myself, and continued, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She said stroking my cheek with her thumb. At this point I was still slightly crying. I just couldn't bring myself to believe what Bo was saying, so she decided to do something to make me believe it. She leaned forward and kissed me softly. It was quick and only lasted a few seconds but meant more than any words could say. I stopped crying, and for a moment we looked at each other intently. Then she got up and sat on the bed beside me. For a few minutes she just held me, making sure I felt wanted, and in that moment, I did.

The memory made me smile. It was the first time Bo ever told me I was beautiful. It was a bad time for me and I was thankful she was there for me, when no one else was. I felt so much in that simple kiss that she had given me, it made me think the complete opposite of my nightmare. It felt like she had put so much into it. What I felt for her all this time, it's like I felt it reflected back at me when our lips met. And I felt like she really did care a lot about me.

That memory, and a few more journal entries seemed to have settled my mind. I made my way back over to my bed to try to sleep again, and this time I fell asleep with only good dreams. When I awoke the following morning, I heard my phone vibrate on the bed stand. I received a text from an unfamiliar number.

?: "hey Lauren, this is Bo. I know we haven't talked in a while, but I just wanted you to know that I'm coming up by you for a small vacation tomorrow. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere. If not, it's ok."

Oh my god...was this really happening? As soon as I read that the text was from Bo, the grin was back on my face and I felt like a teenager getting a text from their crush. I had thought about this moment for 5 years. The day that she decided to contact me right out of the blue. Of course I wanted to meet up with her. I wanted to meet up and then never let her go! But how would I say that without sounding too creepy or ecstatic? I picked up my phone and started typing.

L: "Hi Bo, I'd like that. Just let me know when and where."

B: "actually, I was hoping u would know that. I'm not familiar with the town like u are."

They way Bo went from formal to casual typing made me smile. It reminded me of how we used to text, and how we did so frequently.

L: "ok, um how about lunch at The Green Café, Monday at 1?"

B: "sounds good! See u then!"

L: "and Bo, it's good to hear from you again."

B: "good to hear from you too. :)"

The smiley face Bo added in her text made my face do that too. It almost sounded like I was making a date with her, but we were just arranging a meet up to talk about what has happened in the past 5 years. I started running a list in my head of all the things I could bring up. How's things with Dyson? What have you been doing? Where are you living now? Any kids or pets? What's your occupation? I didn't want to play 20 questions with her, but there was a lot of things I wanted to know. Just the fact that Bo had even contacted me made my day, and I can't even imagine what Monday's going to be like.

I wasn't sure how long she was going to be staying for, but I planned on making the most of it. I wasn't going to lose contact with her again. I screwed up our friendship the first time around. I wasn't going to do it the second time around. For a second, I considered telling her how I feel, how I've felt about her for a long time. It might be my only chance to do so, even if she was married. But then I remembered my dream, it's not very likely, but what if that happened? Our dreams often portray events that may happen in the future, or truths. That's why people tell you to follow your dreams, because they're likely to happen, unless something causes it to change. I honestly don't know how Bo feels about me. I could only hope it was exactly how I feel about her, but it was better not to get my hopes up. Perhaps it was just better to not tell her, not yet anyways.

I was so giddy, I could barely contain myself. I needed to tell somebody the good news, so I called up the only person I knew would listen.

"Tamsin, you will never believe what just happened to me!" I sounded ecstatic.

"Wow, you sound chipper, that's a change. What is it?" She answered.

"I got a text today from an unknown number." I told her.

"And that's a good thing because...?"

"Because," I continued, "the text was from Bo. Remember the girl I told you about, from my past?"

"The girl your obsessed with?" She sarcastically replied.

"I am not obsessed with her, Tamsin." I said.

"Obsessed, in love, same diff."

I sighed, "anyways, she texted me saying she's coming up to visit and wants to meet up with me."

"Well, that's good for you, I guess. When?" She asked.

"This Monday. I'm sorry if I bothered you, it's just that I'm so happy, I just had to tell someone." I didn't want Tamsin to think I had to brag about it to her.

"It's not a problem. At least you're not all mopey anymore." She sounded sincere.

"Yeah, I just hope everything goes okay. Well, I better get going."

"I'm glad your happy Lauren, you deserve it. But if she hurts you again, you let me know, and I'll do something about it." Tamsin was always the tough type. She stood up for me and I appreciated that, but I didn't plan on Bo hurting me. Things were only going to get better from here on out.

"Thanks, Tamsin, I will. Goodbye." I told her and ended the call.

I needed to start preparing for my meeting with Bo. Even though it was only Friday, the day was still young so I decided to take a little shopping trip. I needed to get an outfit for Monday. I had a lot of clothes in my closet, I surely could find an outfit fitting of this type of outing, but this was a special occasion. I needed to impress Bo.

I came back from several different clothing stores about 2 hours and 10 outfits later. I didn't need to pick one yet, so I decided to leave that for Monday. When I got back home, I hung up the clothes in my closet and went the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine and decided to just relax for the rest of the night. It was the first time in a while that I felt happy. I was so excited for Monday that I actually wished my weekend would hurry up and end, which with my job, was something I would never do. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to get this off my mind for the rest of the weekend. I would have to figure out something else to think of, not that I really wanted Bo off my mind.

By Sunday, Bo was the only thing I could think of. My mind can up with endless possibilities of how this meet up could go. Of course, with every good scenario, there was a few bad cases too. Like what if she came to tell me that she only wants to be friends again? At this point, I don't think I can only be friends with her. But at the same time I don't want to lose contact with her for good again. Then I thought of what could be if she did share my feelings, of the things we could do together. We could go on cute dates, cuddle until we fell asleep in each other's arms, kiss all the time, and...well, other things that involve the bed. If I was honest with myself, I wasn't being realistic. I guess I would just have to wait until Monday, with no expectations, to see what goes down. I went to bed that night dreaming of Bo, and what I wanted to happen. I had only sweet dreams, no nightmares from now on.


	5. For The First Time

**A/N: **

**Thank you guys so much for supporting and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it. Here is chapter 5 for you all. I know you've been awaiting this moment - when Bo and Lauren finally meet again. There's so much more in store for you, and I will probably be uploading a chapter from Bo's POV soon. So keep reading and keep reviewing! **

Chapter 5

I woke up Monday morning with my heart beating faster than usual and a smile on my face. Today was my meeting with Bo. I was going to see her for the first time after 5 years. My ex-best friend, and still the love of my life. after looking over all my outfits that I bought for our meeting, I finally opted for a white button down top, tight jeans, and my red louboutins to add some oomph to my look, and compliment my lengthy legs. I put my hair in loose curls and put on some mascara and lip gloss. If I sad I was nervous, it'd be an understatement. I was as scared as I was excited to see her again. So much could have changed between us that we might not even be compatible anymore. I truly hoped that wouldn't be the case. I wanted my best friend back. I wanted the girl who I could always talk to, and be comfortable with, and...I wanted the girl I fell in love with, back in my life. After a last look, I walked back over to the bed and sat down for a minute. I haven't been this nervous since prom night, when you asked me to go with you as a friend. It was the best and worst night for you because it was also the day your grandmother died.

Three days before senior prom, you asked me to come with you and a few of our other friends. School dances weren't really my thing, but I couldn't say no to you. The day of prom, I was nervous as hell, and that wouldn't even accurately describe it. My dress was on and my hair was done up. The dance was in less than an hour and we agreed to meet there. I was excited about getting to go with you, even though it would be as just friends. When I arrived at the prom, you, and our other friends Hale and Kenzi, awaited me.

"Hey Lauren, glad you could make it." You ran your eyes down my body. "You, uh, you look amazing." You said with a blush.

"Thank you. So do you." And she really did. "Hey guys!" I greeted Kenzi and Hale.

"Hey Lo. Sick dress. Bobo here can't take her eyes off of you." Kenzi said. Bo elbowed her, "Kenz!" She exclaimed.

"Well, ladies, what do you say we hit the dance floor?" Hale suggested. The music that was playing was upbeat and something we could dance to and have a good time. The slow songs would start later. We all moved to the dance floor and let loose. We stayed together but as the music progressed Kenzi and Hale started to more away from Bo and I. When the DJ declared a that it was time to play a slow song, I told Bo I was going to go get some punch. Really, I was just taking a breather. I wasn't sure what to do at that point. Bo and I could dance together, but really that was more of a couple thing to do, and we would probably just look all awkward. When I turned around to look at the dance floor, I saw Bo making her way towards me.

"Is the punch good?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's ok." I replied.

"I heard somebody spiked it." I immediately spit out the liquid in my mouth. I think Bo got sprayed a little.

"Geez, Lauren I was just kidding."

"Oh," I said. "Sorry about that." I took another sip and she waited till I swallowed before saying, "No I wasn't." And smirked.

I frowned at her and decided to just finish the cup I had poured myself. It didn't matter now, I had already drank most of it. I just hoped that whatever was in it, wasn't too strong.

"Um Lauren, do you wanna dance with me?" Bo asked shyly. I stared at her for a moment, unsure of how I should answer.

"Uh...well..." I stalled, "sure." I finally answered her. She smiled and took my hand and led me to the dance floor. A new song started to play and she put her arms around my neck.

"Bo, I'm not really good at this." I said nervously.

"Relax, just follow my lead."

"Ok." I breathed and rested my hands on her waist. She slowly lead in movement and I followed as best as I could. We swayed to the music and I felt surprisingly relaxed. I stared into Bo's eyes and saw a sincerity in them that I had only seen once before. I tried to analyze her brown pools and decided that what I saw could only be described as awe. I smiled at her and it was returned.

"I'm really enjoying this Lauren." She whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

I leaned to her ear and replied "So am I." Then we rested our heads together.

That night a few people thought we were a couple and commented on how cute we were together. I thanked them for the compliment but shot down their perception saying that we were just friends. I really wished I didn't have to do that, that I could say we were a couple. It surely felt like it. When the song finished playing, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I came back out, I looked for you but couldn't find you. I went over to where Kenzi and Hale were dancing and asked them if they saw where you went. Kenzi replied that she saw you head towards the exit. I was confused and went to look for you.  
When I exited the venue, I saw you slumped against the wall with your knees up to our chest and your head down. You were crying pretty hard. I knelt down beside you and asked what was wrong. You looked me in the eyes, tears streaming down your face and said, "I-I just got a phone call,"

"And..?" I said softly.

You hesitated, "My grandmother died." You replied and started sobbing again. I pulled you close to me and hugged you tightly. "Oh god Bo, I'm so sorry." I whispered to you and kissed the top of your head. Seeing you like this killed me. I wanted to make sure you never cried again. I let you stay against me until you ran out of tears. The night had started out so good and had ended so badly. When I felt your sobbing slow, I tilted your head up so you were looking at me and rested a hand on your cheek. I wiped away a falling tear with my thumb. I didn't have to say anything to let you know that I was there for you. I just offered a small smile and hugged you tighter. We stayed like that for several minutes, but we couldn't stay outside forever, and it was getting cold.

"Hey Bo, I think we should leave now. Um, you can stay with me tonight if you want." I offered her. I didn't really want her sleeping alone tonight after the news she had just received.

"Ok." She simply said in response.

We got up off the ground and headed towards my car. I opened the door for Bo to get in then went to the drivers side. When we reached my house, I told Bo that my mother wouldn't be home till the morning. I went up to my closet and picked out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top for her to change into. I came back down and placed them on the couch.

"You can change out of your dress, and into these." I told her.

"Thank you Lauren, for everything." She said sincerely.

"No problem. That's what best friends do, right?"

"Right." She responded. She stripped herself of the dress while I was still in the room. She had nothing on but her bra and panties, I couldn't help but stare. I had seen Bo in a bikini many times, heck I'd even seen her topless, but my eyes would not leave her body. That is until she was fully dressed and turned around. She knew she had caught me staring and I blushed and turned away quickly. That night we both slept in my bed. I sensed Bo wasn't comfortable, so I moved into her, draped an arm over her, and rested my head on her shoulder. She welcomed it, and moved back into stayed like that all night. Bo was the first to fall asleep. I made sure that she was out before I kissed her temple and whispered, "Sleep well, Bo. I love you," Then I cuddled up against closer to her and fell into a peaceful slumber.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the clock on the wall. My eyes glanced over to it and saw that it was 12:30, time for me to leave. The last thing I wanted to do was be late and have Bo think I didn't want to show up. I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on before heading out the door.  
I arrived at the café about 10 minutes early. I wanted to make sure I got there first. When I heard the click of heels coming towards me, I looked up and what I saw almost made my heart stop. A gorgeous brunette with a very familiar face made her way towards me. I stood up to be level with her. My eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and I walked up to her nervously.

"Bo, hi." I said casually and held out my hand. She shook it and it felt a little too formal for how close we used to be. Bo looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a short red dress that was formal and casual at the same time. It hugged her in all the right places, and was also low cut. She had on smoky eye makeup and her hair was in a similar style to mine. She hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her. She appeared to be the same beautiful woman I kicked from my life, but even more beautiful, if that was possible. I couldn't help it when my eyes gave her a once over, but I quickly looked down.

"Hey Lauren. It's good to see you again. You look great!" She said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too, and I could say the same about you." I replied awkwardly, and might have seen her blush a little. The tension between us could be cut with a knife. "Um, shall we sit?" I gestured towards the table where I was previously sitting.

When we sat down, we didn't talk, just stared at each other for a while as if we couldn't believe that the other was really there. I decided to break the silence and ask Bo about her life now.  
"So, Bo, how are things?" I asked dumbly before the waitress came up to our table as asked what we were having. Bo and I both decided to just get a coffee and an appetizer.

"Things are...good. I've been alright. What about yourself? How are things for you?" She asked when the waitress left.

"Things are ok. I um, I'm a pediatrician, and things are pretty busy. But the time I do get off, I don't take for granted." It was time for my next question. The one I've been waiting to hear the answer to. I don't know why, but I just had to ask it. "So...how are things with Dyson?"

She took a breath in and exhaled it before saying, "um, well...Lauren, Dyson and I are divorced."

I looked at her with genuine concern, "I'm so sorry. When did you-"

"A year ago. We just didn't want the same things in life." She said bluntly.

"Oh..." I really didn't know what else to say. "Well if you ever need to talk then," I desperately wanted to tell her that she could talk to me, but didn't feel right about it. "My friend is a therapist, maybe she could help you." I realized how cold I sounded after the sentence left my mouth.

"Thanks. But, I think I'm okay. So, have you found anyone special yet?" She asked me.

I wanted to reply with, "yes and she's sitting right in front of me", but instead I just said, "no, not yet." She let out a breath that almost sounded like a sigh of relief, but my ears could've been deceiving me.  
The waitress had arrived with our coffee and food. When she left Bo said, "I've missed you Lauren. It's good to talk again." She looked me straight in the eyes. I could tell that she missed me by the look in her eyes. They were always so expressive and could tell me the things her mouth wouldn't say.

"I missed you too Bo. And you're right, it is." I smiled at her softly. For a few minutes, Bo and I just sat silently, sipping our coffees, eating, and enjoying each other's company. I was glad she contacted me first, because if she hadn't, we wouldn't be sitting here right now and god knows how long I would've gone without talking to her. When we were done eating, it was time to say our goodbyes, hopefully not for long this time.

"Well Lauren, it was great to catch up. Um, I'm staying at the Hilton up the street and I'm here for 5 days, so if you ever want to do something, ya know, just let me know." Bo told me.

"I will. And it was really good to see you after all this time." I was feeling confident, so instead of shaking her hand again, I pulled Bo into a tight hug that lasted a few seconds longer than it should've. God I missed this feeling. The familiar scent of honey shampoo filled my nose, and made me smile. When she pulled back, she smiled and said, "Goodbye Lauren."

"Goodbye." I quietly replied. The day had gone better than I had planned. There was still more questions I had for Bo, but I didn't want to push it the first time seeing her after 5 years with no contact. I thought back to when she said she had divorced Dyson. I should have felt bad, but I couldn't help but feel some joy at hearing those words. Did this mean I had a chance now? No, I shouldn't be thinking that, she only divorced him a year ago, was that enough time to move on? I wouldn't know because I had never been divorced, or married, or even had many relationships, because the only person I wanted to be with, was Bo.  
When I got home that night, ran to the stuffed unicorn now sitting on the bed and squeezed it tightly to my chest. I was so happy that Bo was back in my life, and I planned on making things stay this way. I wasn't sure if Bo had the same feelings for me as I did her, but I knew she felt something for me. We shared a bond that couldn't be broken, even after five years of no contact. Today was a little awkward but not much had changed with us. Well, except the fact that Bo was newly single again. We still clicked. We were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together, and could be put together no matter how broken or bent the other piece was. Five days was not a lot of time to reconnect, but it was better than nothing, and I planned to make the most of every single minute I spent with this woman. Then, we would see where to go from there. A lot could happen in 5 days and I hoped that by the time she had to leave, she would want to stay here with me. Stay with me forever, and never go back. As I was still squeezing the stuffed animal, I realized I had started crying. But these weren't tears of sadness like I had experienced many times before. No, these were tears of joy.


	6. Talking To The Moon

**A/N: Chapter 6 is done and ready for you all. I know most of you think that Bo & Lauren's meeting last chapter was pretty short, but there is a reason I did that. Don't worry though, I made sure there is a lot more interaction between the two of them this time around. I think you guys will like this chapter. keep reviewing and letting me know what you think, I take all of your comments to mind and use them to make my story better! Also I decided to start naming the chapters after songs.**

Chapter 6 - Talking To The Moon

**Bo's POV **

Yesterday was perfect. It may not have gone the way I planned in my head, but it was still perfect, because I got to see her. I just needed to see her face again, hear her voice again. I can remember the countless nights I would spend alone, thinking about her. I wanted her to hear my thoughts because until a few days ago, I never had the courage to try to contact her. I missed my best friend, I'm not even sure I could call her that anymore, but I felt like I could. After our first kiss I made a promise to her that I would always be her best friend, no matter what happened. We haven't talked for 5 years, and during that time I found myself wishing that I could talk to her everyday like we use to.

The last time I had to go a while without talking to you was when you went away to college. You promised me that we would keep in touch, but that quickly proved not to happen. It lasted for a little while, but your first year especially, you were extremely focused on school, and not me.

The day you had to leave was hard for me. You told me we couldn't spend the night before together because you had to finish packing. I knew there was another reason, but I couldn't figure it out.  
I overslept that morning. I woke up and panicked because I thought it was too late to say goodbye to you. I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair and ran out the door to your house. I didn't see the car in the driveway and was devastated. I stood there with this pathetic look on my face. How could I have been an idiot and just let you go like that. Then my eyes lit up when I saw the garage door open to reveal the car, and you walk out the front door.

"Lauren!" I exclaimed.

"Bo, hey." You said running towards me. I opened my arms and hugged you tightly, never wanting to let go. When I finally did, you looked both happy and sad at the same time.

"I'm glad I could see you one last time." You said sincerely.

"Me too." I replied and heard your mom call for you. It was time for you to go, and leave me here all alone.

"I'll see you soon, Bo." You grabbed my hand and squeezed it before dropping it again.

"Promise me we'll stay in touch." I pleaded as you walked away from me.

"I promise." You smiled.

"Goodbye Lauren."

I stood there and watched your car leave, and kept my eyes on it until it left my sight. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears that had formed from falling. Would I actually see you again? What if I didn't? After the car disappeared, I ran back to my house and locked myself in my room. I remember crying hard for a while. I had never felt such pain before. That was the moment I realized I liked you a lot more than I knew.

We did keep in touch for a few months, but it slowed and even stopped for a bit while you had tests. You came back to visit a couple times and every day you were visiting, was spent with me and I felt special. I felt like I was your whole world and you were mine. I couldn't take being away from you. My life at home got so bad that I had to move in with Kenzi. I didn't have many friends or a stable job, so instead of you, I turned to alcohol for comfort. It got me into a lot more trouble than I thought it would. When you heard about my troubles from Kenzi, you came back to visit me. I loved that night. We spent the end of it star gazing. It was peaceful and I only ever felt that content and at ease when I was with you. We laid on the grass next to each other staring at the night sky. You were explaining to me what some of the constellations were and the stories behind them.

"What's that one?" I said pointing to a bunch of stars that almost made out the form of a person.

"That's Orion, the hunter." You grabbed my hand and pointed it to the stars. "This is his head, arm holding a sword, body, and other arm holding a shield." You said and then put my hand back down.

"Do you know the story behind it?" I asked.

"Actually, yes." And you started to explain. I loved when you would geek out like this. I didn't hear most of what you were saying because I was paying too much attention to the way your mouth moved when you talked. Before you even finished, without thinking, I leaned over and kissed the side if your head.

"What was that for?" You looked at me and asked.

"I just like being with you." I replied.

"I like being with you too." You smiled softly.

I tentatively lowered my hand and reached for yours. I interlocked our fingers and you didn't pull away. I looked at you and smiled and you did the same, we stayed like that while continuing to stare at the stars. That was when I realized that I didn't just like you as a friend, I loved you. But I didn't believe in love because I never had a real example of it. I couldn't bring myself to believe that I loved you. I kept denying it, and telling myself that it was just attraction or friendship. But now I know that it is so much more than that. As we grew older, I started to date, but for all the wrong reasons. I was only in a relationship with Dyson for sex, and married him for his money. I didn't love him. That was just attraction and lust, and greed. But it is so different with you, and yet so much better. The real reason why I got a divorce is because the only person always on my mind, was you. I could be watching TV, or going to sleep, or going for a walk, or on dates with Dyson, and you would be on my mind. I cheated on him a couple of times, with women- that's what caused him to want a divorce. When I was with those women, you were the one I thought about, even when in bed with them.

I heard my phone notify me of a new text. I picked it up and looked at the screen. The text was from Lauren. A smile instantly graced my face. I unlocked my phone and read it.

L: "Hey Bo, I was wondering if I could stop by your hotel room. I'm already in the neighborhood so I thought I'd ask you. But if you're busy, I can stop by later. Or tomorrow or something. Get back to me soon."

She was rambling, even over text. She did this when she was nervous and I always thought it was cute. Especially when it was about sciencey things. I picked up my phone to reply.

B: "Lauren, it's fine. You can stop by now."

L: "ok, thanks. Be there soon. :)"

I was actually really excited about her stopping by. This would give us more time to catch up in a more private space. I went to go get dressed and ready for her arrival. It was only about 10 minutes before I heard a knock on the door, and went to open it.

"Hey, Lauren!" I greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Bo, sorry if I interrupted something. It's just that I was close by and I deci-" I cut her off.

"Lo, it's ok. I wasn't busy." I reassured her. She smiled when I used my nickname for her. "Come in, make yourself comfortable, even though its not that big."

She stepped in and walked towards the bed and awkwardly sat down. I couldn't help but laugh a little at this. She noticed and asked "what's so funny?"

"Nothing." I replied "it's just...you don't have to be so uncomfortable around me. It's me Lauren."

"I know, Bo. It just that we haven't talked in a long time and those 5 years felt more like a century to me." She sighed.

"It did for me too. But Lauren, I missed you so much during that time, and I don't want things to be like this because of something stupid that I did." I confessed.

"No it's not your fault Bo. It's mine, for being angry and not wanting to talk to you."

"Lauren, no. Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Taking the blame for everything that's my fault. I should've considered how you felt before agreeing to move with Dyson. And I wish I could've told you sooner, but I only agreed to the move at the last minute."

She just sat there for a moment, staring down at her hands in her lap. "I wish I didn't let my emotions get the best of me. We probably could've kept in touch and maybe visited each other during those 5 years."

I sat down beside her. "It's good that you let your emotions get the best of you." She looked at me in confusion. "It made me realized that I didn't follow my heart when I made my decision to move with Dyson. I should've told him I wanted to stay."

She smiled and her eyes were glassy with tears. "I wish you would've."

I smiled at her honesty. "Lauren, we have a lot to talk about. But, do you maybe want to go to a movie or something? Then we can talk about it over dinner?"

"I'd like that. But, how about instead of going out for dinner I cook for you? It's the least I could do to make up for 5 years of ignoring you." I was surprised by her boldness at inviting me to her place.

"Sure." I answered simply. "Come here." I said pulling her in for a long hug.

We decided to go to the local cinema for our movie. We would decide what to watch when we got there.

"Well, I think it's time we get a move on." I said. We got up and walked down to my car. The drive was short and quiet.  
"So, what do you want to see?" I asked her when we arrived. "Can we please watch the new Texas Chainsaw movie?"

"Well now, what's the point of asking me if you're going to suggest something anyway? And I still don't like horror movies."

"Still?! Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to make you face your fears then." My mind flashed back to the many times I comforted her when she was scared of a movie. I smiled and grabbed her wrist and brought her towards the ticket booth.

"Oh no, Bo!" She got out before we got to the booth. I ignored her plea and headed towards the theater. When we got in, we took our seats and the movie started shortly after. The first time Leatherface appeared onscreen, she jumped and gripped my bicep with her hands. This happened a few more times, and I was amused by it, as much as I enjoyed it. It had been far too long since I'd seen her, and since we'd been like this. At about the middle of the movie, she grabbed my hand in anticipation of a gruesome character death.

"Hey, Lauren, remember it's just a movie." I whispered in her ear, and gripped her hand harder for reassurance.

She looked at me and smiled and I knew that my reassurance had worked. When the bloody part came, she put her hand over her eyes, watching occasionally, but wasn't as scared as before. We held hands for the rest of the movie, but pulled apart when we got up to leave. I thought of our next destination as instantly felt butterflies in my stomach. Lauren's place was our next stop. Would I have the courage to reveal my feelings for her? I had to. I had to let her know, if I didn't do it tonight I would loose the courage to tell her and it might be a while since we see each other again. I wanted to tell her this face to face.

When we arrived at her house, I was welcomed inside. It was huge, a lot bigger and better than the house I had moved to with Dyson. Since the divorce, I had been living in an apartment because I chose to move out. I was amazed at how big her house actually was. It didn't look so from the outside, but there was a lot of room on the inside making it look more spatial. It was like an optical illusion.

"So, you can just make yourself at home, and I'll cook up something for us to eat. Feel like anything special?" Lauren asked me.

"Um...whatever you want to make is fine with me." I replied.

"Ok. How about lasagna? And I can make some of my famous brownies for dessert."

"That sounds great." I smiled.

As she got the supplies and started to make dinner, I sat in a chair nearby and thought about what this could entail for us. Would Lauren even want me back in her life after I fucked up so bad?  
God, I could only hope so.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lauren's voice. "Ok dinner is ready." She waved me over to the table and we sat down across from each other.

"Mmm, this is really good!" I said while chewing my food.

"Thank you. It's a recipe from my grandmother. My mother used to make it for me when I was younger."

"Well, it certainly is a family jewel." I replied taking another mouthful.

She smiled and we continue to eat our dinner in relative silence until we both finished. "So, when you're well digested, let me know and I'll make those brownies you used to love." She broke the silence.

"Oh you know it. But, in the meantime, how about we go sit on that fantastic looking couch of yours and talk?" I asked.

"Ok." She led me over to the leather sofa in the middle of the room.

I didn't really know where to start. There was so much that needed to be said. "Lauren, look. I'm really sorry for being a total ass and completely oblivious to your feelings." I started.

"It's ok Bo."

"No, it's not. You were my best friend. We had a relationship like no other and I shouldn't have let that go to waste all because of one guy that I was with for the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?"

I took in a deep breath."I wasn't in love with Dyson. I was only with him for sex and money. I was young and stupid and I shouldn't have gone galavanting off with him, leaving you behind."

"Wow...that's a revelation."

"When I was younger, I never believed in love, I never had a real example of it. But when I was with you Lauren, I felt things that I had never felt before."

She started at me half skeptically, half shocked, her brow furrowed. "Bo, where are you going with this?"

My heart was now racing, and my mouth felt dry. "When we were together, it felt like you and I were the only two people in the world. You were the only thing that made me truly happy." I felt the palms of my hands as well as my forehead start to sweat.

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Really?" She said in a tone slightly higher pitched than her normal voice, it sounded doubting.

"Yeah." I confirmed. Saying I was nervous wouldn't cut it at this point. But I need to tell her how I feel. It's just three little words - three words with A LOT of meaning. Just get it out Bo! "Lauren, what I'm trying to say is..." I took in another deep breath before saying it, "I love you."

She stared at me, still teary-eyed, and smiling widely. I was going to speak again but was cut off by two soft lips on mine. At first it surprised me, but then I returned it. I had been waiting a long time for this. I felt her tongue silently asking for more, I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. I moved my hands up to cup her face and match the position of her hands. We just sat there for a moment, kissing with passion. When we pulled away we rested our foreheads together.

"I love you too, Bo." She replied and I smiled. "I have for a very long time. I was just too afraid to admit it, because I didn't know if you felt the same way, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." She kissed me softly but quickly. "But I am so glad I know how you feel now."

"I realized that I was in love with you that day that we were watching the stars, when you came back to visit after your first year in college. Do you remember that?"

"I will never forget that night."

"When you saved me from my alcohol addiction?" I cut in.

"I didn't do anything to save you really." She commented.

"You came back, you were there for me, and told me I needed to stop. I wouldn't have listened to anyone else." I said sincerely.

"Wow, I really meant a lot to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, and still do. As I said before, you were my happiness. It's like, without you, I was just this lost, lonely, girl."

"Wow, I guess with us it was a lot of skinny love wasn't it?"

I giggled, "yeah, it was. I'm glad we know what the other feels now."

"Me too." She agreed.

"So what does this mean for us now?"

"Well, as much as I would like to be in a relationship with you, I think we should work on building our friendship again. Five years is a long time Bo. I want my best friend back." She told me.

"She never left Lo. But ok, whatever you need."

"I've missed you so much." She looked me in the eyes and said.

"I missed you too. You know, sometimes, when I missed you the most, it's like I felt you with me."

"Well, that's not uncommon. Scientifically speaking the mind often creates an illusion of the presence of a loved one, or someone that we miss greatly. It helps us deal with the pain of losing that person."

I smiled and at her, "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Geek out like that. I think it's really cute." She blushed.  
"So, how about those brownies now?"

"Coming right up!" She replied and gave me a kiss on the check before getting up to make them.  
For the first time in my life, I felt truly happy and content, and relieved. I was glad that I told Lauren how I feel, and that she feels the same way. From here on, there will be no more ignoring each other. No more being inconsiderate of the other's feelings. I thought of where we could go from here, and a huge grin made its way to my face. Lauren looked over and saw me.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked me.

"Oh nothing." I coyly answered. But it was most definitely not nothing. It was something alright, a big something.


	7. Still Into You

**A/N:** **Here's the next chapter! It's back to Lauren's POV, and will stay that way unless I say it changes again. I love all of you for your support and comments, thank you guys. I'm flattered that all like my story so much, I really am. This chapter is pretty long, and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7: Still Into You

That night after Bo went home, I decided to go to directly to bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and had a very dirty dream, but a very good one at that. I couldn't wait for it to be real, but I told Bo I wanted to wait. We just came back into each other's lives after 5 years, and I don't want to rush things. I wanted to build up our friendship again before starting a relationship. I replayed last night's conversation in my head a few times before falling asleep. Mostly just Bo's part of it. When she said she loves me, I felt my heart soar. I couldn't remember a time that I had felt more elated. I never knew she felt that way. It made me feel like even more of an idiot for not talking to her all that time. I always thought that we were just good friends and that I was the only one that felt that way, I never considered her feelings. I thought that she was in love with Dyson, so I just kept it to myself.

Today was a new day. Bo is only going to be here for 3 more days and I want to make them count. I want to go somewhere today, just us and hang out, like we used to. Although it won't be like we used to because we now know each other's feelings. I still think we can have a regular outing somewhere and not have it be romantic. I made a list of all the possible places we could go in my head. A new rollerblading place just opened up over the weekend. Maybe we could go there. Wow, what am I thinking? I'm not a rollerblader, not have I ever done it. I normally would think of something a little less...dangerous, but I guess Bo brings out the adventurer in me. After that, we could go for pizza, and them ice cream. Oh my god, I sound like a teenager, but I also feel like one. A teenager in love, that is. After I finished making my plans, I decided to give Bo a call.

"Bo hey, it's Lauren, um...I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere today with me. Just call me back and let me know, bye." I left a message on her voicemail.

I was surprised when Bo didn't pick up. But I didn't spend too much time thinking about it, as there could have been a ton of good reasons why she didn't. I decided to go take a shower while waiting on a call back. When I got out of the shower, I heard my doorbell ring. I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me and made my way downstairs. Who would actually come to my house to talk to me? It wouldn't be Tamsin, because she's busy at work. All my co-workers know to call me. If it was someone selling something, I wasn't really in the mood for them. I opened the door ready to turn them down, and a shocked look appeared on my face when I saw who it was.

"Oh, Bo. Hi." I said nervously.

"Hey Lauren." She said. I felt her eyes rake up and down my body. Maybe I should've put on some clothes before coming down.

"Um, please come in. I- uh, I just have to go put on some clothes." I motioned towards the stairs. I quickly turned away to hide my blush.

"Ok." She replied.

Oh my god. I really didn't expect for her to randomly appear at my front door. I guess now I can ask her why she didn't answer her phone when I called. I can also tell her my plans for the day. I threw on some yoga pants and my Batman tee, and headed back downstairs.

"So, what brings you over here?" I asked her.

"Uh, well, I went to the store before and it was close to here, so I decided to stop by to see if you were busy." She paused. "I guess, it was a bad time. Sorry."

I laughed lightly at her, "No, it's ok. I wasn't expecting you but I'm glad you're here." She smile at me. "I called you a little while ago, how come you didn't answer?"

"Oh, I left my phone back at my hotel room."

I nodded. "That would be a good reason. Well, I called to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere today."

"Sure, uh," she sounded excited at first but tried to play it down. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking you to that new roller rink that opened up recently and then maybe for pizza and ice cream?"

"Oh wow, it sounds like we're teenagers again." She smiled first but it faded quickly. I suddenly remember why. When we were 18, I left for college. I left Bo behind and all alone. I chose not to focus on that, and try to cheer her up.

"Kind of, but think of it this way. We're just two cool adults going rollerblading and eating junk food together." It must have helped because the grin returned at my light humor.

"Ok. Um, what time would we be going? It can't be now, because that is not what you're wearing."

I stared at her wide eyed, with my jaw open slightly. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked her.

"Do you know how many teenage boys are going to be staring at your ass? I'm trying to refrain from getting kicked out of anywhere on my first visit."

I couldn't help but giggle at her. "Ok then...I'll change into something a little less teenage boy attracting, and call you when I'm ready to go. How does 2 o'clock sound?"

"It sounds good to me. So, I'll see you then doc." Bo stood up to leave, but leaned in to kiss me. I put my hands up to stop her. "Bo, friendship first, remember?" I said.

"Right, of course." She replied softly, but I could make out the subtle disappointment in her tone. "See you later, Lauren."

"See you." I closed the door, and rested against it. Being just friends is going to be really hard. I would like more than anything, to be in a relationship with Bo, but I need to wait. We need to build common ground first, see if we're still like we used to be. When we were younger, we were inseparable. If Bo and I did date, I would want us to be like that again.

For the remainder of my afternoon before going out, I decided to just relax and watch tv. I picked up my old journal and went directly to the back of it. It contained one of the last entries. It was written the day I came back from college in my last year. I was so close to graduating, and wanted to celebrate early. I wanted to celebrate with the person I loved most, Bo.

When I came home that day, after a long flight, I was exhausted. I wanted to go home and sleep, but them I remembered why I was there. I wanted to catch up with my best friend. I pulled up at my house and put my bags in my old room. I texted Bo to let her know that I had arrived and was wondering if she was free. She replied that she was, and that she was at the Dal, her grandfather's bar. I went to meet her there, expecting for us to chill and have a great time and have a couple drinks. I wanted to tell her all about my adventures in college, and what I plan to do after graduation. When I spotted her at a table, she was sitting across from and talking to a man with a curly hair and a scruffy beard. I saw their hands together on the table and felt a ping of jealousy. I walked up to her.

"Hi Bo." I said.

"Hey Lauren!" She stood up and quickly hugged me. "Um, Lo, this is Dyson, my boyfriend."

Boyfriend? As in they were dating? I couldn't believe my ears. I probably should've seen this coming. Guys were always attracted to and going after Bo. She was like a magnet. Hell, she even had girls go after her. I had no idea why she'd never had a boyfriend up until now, but I knew it was inevitable. I was lost in thought when Dyson's words pulled me out.

"Pleased to meet you Lauren." Dyson stood up and held out his hand. I shook it and said dryly, "nice to meet you."

My night was virtually ruined. I had planned on meeting up with Bo to tell her all these wonderful things, as there she was with someone else. A significant other someone else. I suddenly felt like the third wheel. They practically spent the whole night talking to each other and looking at each other, and...kissing each other. I barely talked to Bo that night. I was too busy being ignored and drowning myself in alcohol. That night I ended up pretty drunk and Bo noticed.

"Hey Lo, you okay?" She asked me while I was drinking my 5th beer.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just fine." I slurred out. "Don't worry about me." I didn't get drunk often, but when I did, I was either mean or sloppy. Unfortunately, that night I was both. I tried to get off the bar stool and almost fell. Bo caught me before I hit the floor. "I'm fine Bo, go back to talking to your boyfriend." I spit out.

"Lauren you're drunk." She said. I wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying.

"You were obviously very into every word coming out of his mouth, so much so, that you probably didn't hear anything out of mine."

"That's not true. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"No!" I pushed her off of me. "I'm fine. I just need another drink. Trick!" I called.

Before I could order another drink, Bo put her arm around my waist. That seemed to calm me down some and get me to listen to her. "Let's go Lauren. You need to get home." That time I cooperated and walked out of the bar with her. She put me in the passenger seat and told me to wait, that she was going to tell Dyson where she was going.

She came back and sat in the driver's seat. She didn't start the car immediately, instead she just said, "you know I worry about sometimes, Lo."

"Yeah, well seems like you've got other things to worry about now." I bit back. I saw her flinch at my words.

"I still care about you Lauren. You may have been away from me for a while, but you're still my best friend, remember?" She replied.

I just nodded. I didn't really want to say anything else. I knew I was drunk and couldn't let anything slip that I didn't want to say while sober. She turned to me and put a hand on my cheek. She just let it linger there for a bit, while looking me in the eyes. When she turned away she started the car and drove to my house. She walked me in, considering I was still inebriated and not waking properly. We reached my room and she sat me on the bed and took off my boots. She laid me back and tucked me in. "I'm not a child, you know." I said.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you get in bed safely." She answered. I mumbled something unintelligible before closing my eyes and drifting off. I felt Bo kiss my forehead and whisper "goodnight Lauren."

I smiled when remembering how Bo took care of me. Even when she had somebody else to be preoccupied with. I could only hope that she would still be this way with me after all those years. When 1:30 rolled around, It was time for me to get change. I went upstairs and swapped the yoga pants for a pair of denim jeans and kept on the Batman tee. I put on my brown leather jacket over it and picked up my phone. I texted Bo, telling her that I was ready to go. I was picking her up at he hotel. When I arrived there, she awaited me. It didn't surprise me when I saw a parking attendant adamantly talking to her. The bit of jealousy was still there. It's stronger, now that I know how Bo feels about me. I pulled right up to them, and since I had the top down I called out, "hey Bo. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure am." She said with a smile getting into the car. The parking attendant just stared at us, with a confused look on his face. "Sweet ride." He said.

"Thanks." I replied before driving off. The ride was short and we arrived at the place within about 10 minutes. We walked in and weren't surprised with the amount of teenagers there. Bo and I probably looked a little out of place, but thankfully we were not the only adults there. I walked up to the blade stand and asked for two sets in our shoe sizes. We sat down on a nearby bench and put the rollerblades on. I tried to stand up first. I was pretty wobbly, but soon got my footing. I had tried rollerblading once before, but it was a long time ago. I was nervous to actually go out on the floor. Bo tried to stand next, but was failing miserably. I laughed, but helped her stand. She was afraid to walk in them, so I had to hold her arm and get her used to it.

"You ready for this?" I asked her.

"No." She replied honestly.

I smiled at her. "We'll do this together."

"Together." She repeated as we both got onto the floor at the same time. It was difficult because of the younger people around us going fast, but we made it and started off slowly. "Now, to get going, you just push off slightly to the side, with the foot you aren't leading with." I said.

"Like this?" She asked, demonstrating what she thought was right.

"No, more like this," I showed her the proper way. The second time she tried, we did it at the same time. "See, you got it." I said.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I blushed at her words. I showed her how to stop, and we went slow at first, but I noticed her pick up speed. I started to go faster to catch up with her. She was going unusually fast for a beginner. I soon found myself struggling to maintain her speed. "Bo are you sure you've never done this before? You're going pretty fast." I called out to her.

She slowed down till we were next to each other. "Actually, I have done this before. I've been rollerblading plenty of times. I just didn't want you to know because I wanted you to hold my hand and teach me." She confessed.

"Oh, we'll if that's the case, I guess you don't need me around anymore." I picked up speed and rolled past her. We found ourselves in a bit of a race. She caught up to me and I went faster to get away from her. Soon she passed me and I found myself doing the catching up. She slowed to my pace and said, "Hey Lo, how about we race. First to complete 3 laps around wins. Winner gets to pick the pizza place we eat at."

"You're on." I quickly said before passing her. We went back and forth being ahead. When nearing our third lap, Bo sped up just enough to beat me by a few seconds. "I win." She teased with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Okay. You did win. But I'd say it was a little unfair since you've had more practice than me."

"Oh please, you know I won fair and square. You are just jealous that I have better rollerblading skills than you." We both laughed and went to go take the rollerblades off. When Bo bent down to take one off, I saw a few boys trying to coyly sneak a look down her low cut top. I felt irrationally jealous and wanted to tell them to go away or smack them all upside the head. But Bo wasn't mine, yet, so I couldn't do that. Instead I insisted on helping Bo take the blades off. "Let me help you with that." I said to her. She agreed and I moved so that I was blocking the boys' view. They let out a few groans of disappointment and left. I smiled at my silent victory. When both of our skates were off, we put our boots back on and left.

"That was really fun Lauren. Thank you." Bo said when we got in the car. It really was. I don't remember having that much fun in a while.

"Yeah, it was. And you're welcome." I replied. "So champ, where to now?"

"Well, I'm not too familiar with the pizzeria selections in this area, but I do know of one downtown. How about we go to Mike's?" She asked hopefully. Mike's pizzeria was my favorite place to eat around here. There's no way she could know that, is there? "That's fine with me." I smiled and began to drive away.

When we arrived at Mike's, Bo and I both ordered a slice of cheese pizza. The slices were huge and more than enough for one person to eat. I took my first bite and a glob of cheese slid off and was now hanging out of my mouth. It was actually pretty embarrassing. Bo looked and me and giggled. I couldn't tell her that it was it funny because my mouth was full. Before I could reach for a napkin, Bo moved my hand out of the way of my mouth and pulled off the excess cheese and put it in her mouth. She smiled at me and I could feel myself blush. When we finished eating our pizza, we were both considerably full.

"Wow, I am stuffed." Bo said.

"I concur. I know I said we could get ice cream after, but I'm not so sure now."

"Well, I always have room for dessert."

"Ok, well, how about we digest a bit first?" I questioned. She agreed and went say there for a little while talking about things we didn't have a chance to before.

"So Bo, you still living in New York?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she exhaled. "I have an apartment up in lower manhattan. It's not great, but it's not terrible either."

"What about Kenzi? How is she?" I couldn't help but inquire about Bo and I's old friend.

"She's alright. I still talk to her. Not as often, but we keep in touch. Last I heard she was with Hale, and still lives back home."

"Wow." I was surprised that Kenzi still lives in our hometown, and that she was with Hale. I knew that had chemistry and a brief fling, but didn't think they'd say together this long. "Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah. I think I'm pretty well digested now. So how about that ice cream you promised?" I could tell Bo dust really like talking about the past, and things included in it.

"Ok." I smiled, "lets go." I said and we bother got up and left. We went to Carvel for the the ice cream. We both got waffle cones but with different flavors. Bo got strawberry and I got chocolate. They sure did add a lot of ice cream onto that cone. Upon taking a lick, I got some on my nose. First the cheese incident and now this. I just loved embarrassing myself in front of Bo tonight.

"Uh Dr. Lewis, you've got a little something on your nose." She said.

"I know." I replied and as I was about to reach my hand up and wipe it off, Bo stopped me.

"Wait!" She called out. She moved closer and closer to me. It looked like she was gonna kiss me, but her chin tilted up, and her put her tongue out to lick the ice cream off my nose. "Mmm, chocolatey." She said licking her lips.

I swallowed hard. I sure hoped I wasn't blushing as much as I thought I was. My heart was beating faster and I felt strangely turned on by the simple action. I shook my head to clear it. I chose not to focus on what just happened, and went back to my ice cream. I made sure to eat it carefully, and not get anymore on my face. When we both finished our ice cream, we just relaxed in my car, until Bo broke the silence.

"Hey Lauren, can we just sit here and watch the sunset?" She asked. The parking lot was relatively empty and offered a great view of the sunset. "Unless, you have to get home."

"I'm in no rush. So, I don't see why not." I contended. "That lever reclines your seat." I pointed to the lever on the side of her seat.

We both put our seats back and started at the sky. I glanced over at Bo and just looked at her for a moment. She was really beautiful, and today reminded me of how much fun we can have together, even doing simple things. I thought of how we used to be and realized that we haven't really changed. We grew up, dated other people, and moved away from each other, but we're still the same together. I smiled and tentatively moved closer to Bo. She noticed my shift, and slowly put her arm around my shoulders. I moved closer and rested my head against her left shoulder. She smiled at me and we continued to watch the sunset like that until the stars were out. I always felt so relaxed, and so safe when I was with her. I wanted to feel like this all the time. I wanted to be with her all the time. But I also wanted more days like this were we could just hang out and eat together, and be ourselves without all the romantic stuff to worry about. At the same time, I couldn't wait for the romance to be added in. Oh Lauren, you really need to make up your mind. But that could wait. In that moment, I just wanted to enjoy being with Bo.


	8. Rise and Fall

**A/N: Behold, a new update has arrived! Don't have much else to say because I don't want to give anything away. This chapter continues from where the last one ended. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Rise and Fall

When we arrived back at my place, I offered to get Bo a drink.  
"Water will be fine." She said.  
I went to the kitchen to get her water and a glass of wine for myself. After Friday, Bo would be leaving to go back to New York. I really don't want her to leave, but unfortunately she has to.

"So Bo, you're leaving on Saturday right?" I asked her when I came back with the drinks.

"Yeah, I don't really want to, but I only booked 5 days at the hotel and I scheduled my flight for that day. If I didn't go, I'd be losing my way out since that plane ticket cost me an arm and a leg." She responded.

"I really don't want you to leave." I thought I sounded pretty clingy. But I was the truth, I was happy now that Bo was back in my life and I didn't want to let her go again. But I couldn't make her stay. As much as I wanted Bo to stay here with me, she should probably return home, at least for a little while.

"Well thanks, if it was up to me, I'd stay here with you...forever." Those words made my heart leap. My lips curved into a smile. I could tell her words were sincere. I really did want her to stay with me forever.

"It's probably better for you to go back for a while. Go back to the comfort your own home, get back to work, see your friends and family."

She suddenly had a sad look on her face and diverted her eyes downward. I asked her what was wrong. "It's just...I don't really have any family left. My mother...well, she left, a long time ago. I was left with my grandparents. Then my grandmother became ill and she died when I was 20. Now all that's left is my grandfather." She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh my god Bo, I'm so sorry." I whispered and pulled her into me. "It's ok." I soothed as she started to cry softly. "I should've came back for good."

"No Lauren, I wouldn't have allowed you to drop out of college for me." She looked up and said, tears still falling. "I had things to occupy my mind and numb the pain."

I looked at her in confusion, before an expression of shock came to my face, "wait, you mean-"

"I turned to drugs to escape the pain. I stopped drinking alcohol excessively when you told me I should, but then I discovered other stuff."

"What did you do?" I asked her, curious to know what she was putting into her system.

She silently willed the tears to stop flowing and took a deep breath before saying, "At first, I started with simple stuff. I took some pain killers, and depression meds. Then I found the good stuff; Cocaine, marijuana, ecstasy, heroin." I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth.

"On top of that, I was going out every other night finding random people to have sex with." She continued. "Kenzi tried to get me to stop using a couple times. But, I would only go a few days before I started again."

"Then what happened?" I asked her feeling that there was more to her story.

"I overdosed one night. A deadly combination of excessive use of pain meds I was using and heroin." She paused for a moment. "Kenzi told me what happened. She took me to the hospital after she found me passed out in the bathroom. She told me that the doctors said it was a miracle that I lived. That technically I died, but it was almost like my body told my soul that there was a reason to come back...When she told me this, I thought of you. You were my reason for living Lauren." She said sincerely, this time it was me who was tearing up. I just pulled her into me tighter. It took a while for me to take in all that she had said. "And after that, I got treatment and quit, for good."

"Bo I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I should've came back for you."  
I got out.

"I didn't want you to know. I thought you would hate me if you knew what I'd been doing."

I sighed, "Bo, I could never hate you. I would probably try to knock some sense into you, but I could never hate you." I smiled and she laughed lightly at me.

"I'm really glad I found you Lauren." She said putting a palm on my cheek. For a moment we just looked at each other.

I decided to break the sentimental moment before the urge to kiss her completely overwhelmed me. "How did you get my number anyway?" I asked her skeptically.

"Well, lets just say I have connections."

"Is that so?" I teased her.

"Yeah. But the important thing is that you're with me now." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Bo, um, do you want to stay here tonight? It's pretty late, and I just thought-"

She cut me off. "I'd love to. I uh, I will probably just have to borrow some clothes, if you don't mind." She finished. I looked at her surprised, for a moment. Why I would I think she wouldn't want to stay here tonight?

"Oh, I don't mind at all." I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Ok then." She giggled. "Um, I'm actually feeling pretty tired after all the fun today, so what do you say we hit the hay a little early?"

"I agree, I'm exhausted. I'll go find something for you to change into, and bring down some blankets." I was nervous about Bo staying here tonight, and not thinking, I just automatically thought she would sleep on the couch. I wanted her to sleep in my bed, with me, but maybe it was best if she stayed down here.

"Oh, I-I just thought that I would be sleeping in your bed, with you." She pointed out. She must've noticed the conflicted look on my face, "it's just sleep Lauren. We've done this before. I mean we're older now, but still."

"Right...just sleep. Ok then, you can just follow me." I finally agreed.

Bo followed me up the stairs to my room and I went to my dresser to find something for her to sleep in. I dug through the drawers and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I handed them to Bo to change into. She started to undress right in front of me. This seemed to be a habit of hers, but I couldn't say I didn't like it. She took off her top and then her jeans. I stood there, frozen on the spot and stared at her. I felt my libido rise rapidly. I had to tear my eyes away, it was difficult to do, but I succeeded and ran to the bathroom. I gripped the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. How am I going to be able to sleep after seeing that? Bo's body is going to be the only thing on my mind, and having her right next to me is only gonna make it harder. Oh Lauren, maybe you shouldn't have said friendship first. It's too late to take that back now, and with all that Bo's been through, maybe she could really use me as a friend. Okay Lewis get a grip and go back out there.

I let go of the sink, composed myself, and walked out of the bathroom to find Bo already in bed asleep. I smiled at her and walked over to the bed to join her on the other side.

I got in and pulled up the blanket. I felt Bo shift beside me. Then I felt an arm rest on my stomach, I couldn't tell if she was still awake or actually asleep, but I decided to let it be. For a while I just laid  
there, staring at the ceiling and lost in thought. I was brought out when I felt Bo move again, she snuggled closer into me. What Bo said earlier popped into my mind, and I realized just how much I missed her when I was away at college. I wanted to be there for her now. Whenever she felt sad or lonely, I wanted to be there to comfort her. I rested my head against hers and drifted off into a deep sleep.

My dreams started off pleasant, but soon turned to nightmares as my unconscious mind depicted Bo overdosing on drugs and dying. I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Bo was still sleeping when I awoke, I was careful not to wake her when getting out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. It was just a dream Lauren, as long as you're here, Bo will be ok. You can protect her. But she's leaving in two days. What will you do when she's gone? What if she starts using again, you won't be able to do anything about it. I clenched my eyes shut as they filled with tears. I didn't want to fathom the thought of Bo slowly killing herself again. The thought of not being able to be there when she needs me hurts. I opened my eyes and let he gets fall. I cared so much for Bo that I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, ever. But I knew that I couldn't be by her side every second, of every day. I couldn't make sure she didn't make bad choices, she had free will, and could do anything she wanted to. The only thing I can do is try to be there for her whenever I can, and let her know that I care about her.

I walked out of the bathroom and crawled back into bed, where Bo was still sound asleep. I cuddled up to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before going back to sleep. This night only confirmed what I already knew was true, that I was deeply in love with the woman beside me.

The following morning, I woke up before Bo. I decide to go down and make myself some coffee. My thoughts from last night gave me a restless sleep, because even though I reassured myself that she would be safe, I couldn't stop the thoughts from invading my mind. When my coffee was finished brewing, I sat on the couch and drank it slowly. I have to do something about these feelings that I have before she leaves. If she goes back to New York before I do something, I don't think I'll be able to handle more time away from her feeling like this. But I wasn't sure I could do anything about it. As much as I want to be with her, I also need to make sure her feelings are in check, and I want everything to go right. I also do want to keep my vow of taking things slow, like, snail pace slow. Wow Lauren you really need to speed things up, you're running out of time.

When I got up to go get another cup of coffee, I saw Bo coming down the stairs. "Oh, sleeping beauty is awake." I said playfully.  
She giggled and walked over to me. She put her arms around my wait and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Why are you awake so early?" She groaned.

"Bo, it's 10:00. It's not that early." I replied trying to free myself from her hold because if I don't, I would probably let her hold me all day. That can't happen because there's things I need to do.

"We'll it's early for me. I usually sleep a lot later than this." She said when I finally freed myself. I walked over to the coffee pot and offered her a cup. She accepted it and downed it pretty quickly.  
"Wow. That was fast." I said.

"Well, when you've drank as much coffee as I have in my career, you learn some skills." She replied. I couldn't say I wasn't impressed. Then a thought hit me.

"What do you do anyways?" I asked her. "I mean, like, what's your occupation and place of business?"

She snickered at my word choice before replying, "It's nothing exciting. I just do some office work, it's not really a big corporation or anything. It's small and close to where I live."

"Oh, sounds...fun." I said awkwardly.

"Not exactly, not compared to what you do, doctor." She smirked.

"Believe me my work is anything but fun. It's actually very serious and the hours are grueling. I don't get a lot of time off, so that doesn't leave a lot of time for anything that isn't work related."

"Oh..." She simply responded.  
"What about these past few days?"

"I requested a sort of mini vacation. I asked for a whole week off, and they let me have it because I never take sick days off."

"Well, that's good. So Lauren, since you got to pick our adventure yesterday, how about I choose somewhere for us to go today?" She asked, "of course, that's if you're up for it."

I looked at her for a moment before answering. "I'm up for anything." That answer had a double meaning that I hoped she didn't realize. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, Detroit is motor city right?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"I know someone who works at a raceway close by and I asked him if we can drop by and test out the tracks." I was actually surprised by her suggestion. It made me a bit nervous at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do it. "And then, we can maybe have a picnic at the local park?"

I smiled at her, "sure, that would be lovely."

She grinned back at me, "yes! I was hoping you would agree. Um, I'll go call up Sean, that's the guy who works at the tracks, and I'll let him know we'll be there later."

While Bo was in the other room on the phone, I went back upstairs. I walked over to my closet and picked up the box containing the journal I had kept from my teenage years. I walked to my dresser with it and picked up a pen, and opened to the last page. It was blank and I started writing on it. I wrote down the date, and then started the entry.

"Dear diary, Bo is back in my life. I didn't think I could be this happy, considering how the past couple years have been for me. But, she's here now, if only for a few more days. Two days ago, she told me she loved me. I felt over joyed and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I can't really explain how I felt exactly, but it was the best feeling in the world knowing that she feels how I do. After all these years, after Dyson, I never would've thought she felt this way. But now I know the truth and I plan to take action about it soon. Not too soon though, I just need to plan things out, to make sure things go right." I stopped writing as I heard Bo coming up the stairs calling my name. I quickly shut the journal and put it back in the box in the closet.

"Lauren? What are you doing up here?" She asked me.

"Uh, just looking for something to wear for today." I replied nervously.

"Ok, well, you'll probably want to dress comfortably. But do you have anything leather? Because you would look so good in it." She said with a hungry look in her eyes.

I blushed and replied, "No I don't. Besides, isn't that your job?"

"You're right, it is." She said pointing at something in my closet. "But pleeeaase wear that vest." I turned my head to see what she was looking at and found my black denim vest hanging there. I hadn't worn it since college. Come to think of it, why was it still in my closet? I guess I thought I would need it one day. Looks like today is that day. "Ok" I reluctantly agreed and she smirked at me as left the room.

After getting dressed for the day, I went downstairs back to Bo.  
"Hey Lauren, can we just stop at my hotel so I can get some clothes before heading to the track?" She asked me as I descended the steps. Bo's back was to me when she asked this but when she turned around, her jaw dropped. "W-wow...uh, you look really, really good Lauren." Bo bit her lip as her eyes roamed my body. I was wearing tight grey jeans, a white v-neck top with my vest over it, and completed my look with my black lace up boots.

"Thank you. And to answer your question, sure." I answered. "You can get changed back into your clothes from last night and just leave those," I motioned to what she currently had on. "On the bed." She nodded and went up to get changed, but her eyes lingered on my while she walked.

When Bo came back down, we were ready to go. First stop was her hotel. I pulled up to the front and let Bo go in, I told her to be quick so that I wasn't waiting here all day. I waited about 20 minutes when she came out looking hotter than I had ever seen her before. I took a sharp breath when I saw her exit the building. She rocked tight black leather pants, a very low cut black top, and her leather jacket to complete the biker look that matched what I had gone for.

"Lo, you're zoned out." She said to me, entering the car. I shook my head to clear the dirty thoughts that were coming to mind.

"S-sorry, it's just um-" I hesitated. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. But you might want to start driving now, because your look isn't the only one I'm getting." She was right, there was other people in the parking lot staring at her just like I was.

I put my foot on the gas and drove away from the building. Bo told me the directions to the racetrack and I followed them as best as I could. Although I must admit, my eyes were occasionally dragged away from the road and onto Bo. When we finally reached the track, a tall man with a short goatee and a navy blue uniform walked up to us.

"Hey Sean, what's up?" Bo walked up to him and said.

"Bo, long time no see! Whatcha been up to girl?" He held out his arms expecting a hug, but Bo extended her hand and took his into a handshake instead.

"So, what are we going to be driving today?" She asked him.

He looked away with this look of regret with a mix of guilt. It had me extremely curious. I was going to ask him if everything was okay, when a woman stepped out from the garage he was by. She was about my height, her hair was slightly lighter than Bo's and her eyes were piercing green. She looked intimidating, and her bad girl wardrobe only added to it.

"Oh no." I heard Bo whisper, a hint of distress in her voice. Her face appeared confused and slightly scared.

"Oh yes." The woman said. "I finally found you. Took me a few days, but my brother here actually pulled through for me." She put a had on the man's shoulder.

"Sean is your brother?" Bo asked surprised. I had no idea what was going on. "Bo, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" The other woman cocked her head and asked. "Well, I think you deserve to know. So why don't you tell her Bo." It sounded like a command more than a question.

"You need to leave Ashley. You have no right to hunt me down like this and-" Bo began, but was cut off.

The woman held up her hand. "Ok, if you're not going to tell her, than I will." She started. "Sweetie, Bo here is a P.I, and did a job that required borrowing some money from me and I need it paid off. She's also my girlfriend and didn't tell me where she flew off to." My heart stopped at that part. She lied to me. She's a P.I, as in private investigator? Not an office worker? And...she has...a girlfriend?

My eyes filled with tears. "Your girlfriend?" I choked out.

"Lauren it's not like that!" Bo said sternly. But I wasn't believing anything she said at this point. My sadness quickly turned to anger.

"You lied to me?!" I shouted. "You're a private investigator? And you have a girlfriend? What else did you lie about?" I was pissed now. "Were you lying when you said you loved me?"

I could see some sadness in her eyes but chose to ignore it. "No, Lauren I-" I stopped her.

"Oh my god, I'm and idiot! I can't believe that I let this happen. I believed you and I let you stay with me...I should've known it was too good to be true." I said in a fit of rage and tears. I ran away from Bo, and back to my car. I got in and quickly and aggressively drove back to my house. I was sobbing now. As angry as I was, I was also extremely upset. I can't believe she lied to me. I don't know if anything she said was even true. I walked to my closet and grabbed the diary and flipped to the page I wrote in earlier. I ripped it out, crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. Then I flopped down on my bed and sobbed into the pillow. I'm will not see her tomorrow, and after she leaves on Saturday, and I am never talking to her again.


	9. I Run Empty

**A/N:** **Ok, so I did a bit of a twist in the last chapter. But, what would a good story be without any drama? **

Chapter 9 - I Run Empty

**Bo's POV**

The next two days I was in Detroit went by in a blur. I tried to contact Lauren multiple times a day. I called her a lot and she never once answered. I sent her a ton of texts a day too, and she never replied to any of them. Now I'm back home and I feel different. Those 3 days that I spent with her, I felt like a new me. A me who enjoys life for once. Who doesn't have to worry about things, because the person I love was with me. But I don't have that anymore because I fucked up and lost it. I told her how I feel about her and what I went through in my past, and I don't even know if she believes it. The day I left for home, I remember feeling so dejected and angry at the world. I shouldn't have lied to her. I should have told her the truth about me.

Things started before that though. When I divorced Dyson, I looked for comfort. Both for the stress of the divorce, and from not having Lauren around. I visited my friend Ashley, and we hooked up that night. This became a weekly thing and things heated up and progressed. I started seeing her more often and doing casual things. She mixed friendship and sex and somehow got the idea that we were dating. I went with it for a few months because she could get me things I needed. A week before going to see Lauren, I told Ashley that I needed some money. She had it and I knew she would give it to her "girlfriend." I told her I would pay it back. I will when I can, but at that time I had no intention of seeing her again. I should've made that clear before leaving. I had no idea that she would follow me to Detroit though.

**Nine days earlier - Detroit, MI raceway**

Before I could say anything else, Lauren was gone. I turned to face Ashley.

"Well Bo, seems like you've make a big mistake. I'm sorry I had to do that, I really am. But your friend deserves to know the truth. It should've been told by you, and not me." She sighed and continued, "Back to what I'm her for. I need the money back babe. My mom is in the hospital."

"I don't have it right now Ashley. And don't call me babe, because I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I'm not in love with you and I never was." I said, she looked shocked. "I thought you would've caught on by now, what with me not talking to you for days and leaving without telling you."

"Well I didn't...It's her, isn't it? The one you really love."

"Yes." I simply replied. "But I screwed up, and now I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

Ashley looked at me intently, I could see a bit of sincerity in her eyes. "Look Bo, I'm sorry. I need the money, but if you can't give it to me, it's ok. I like you, I really do. But I can see that you don't like me the same way. I hope we can still be friends." She said.

I gave her a sad smile. "Thanks. We can, but I don't know when I can repay you."

"Just try to make it as soon as possible. I'm not a therapist, but I can tell that girl makes you happy and vice versa. I think it would best if you apologize for lying to her." Ashley started walking away. "And Bo, good luck."

I smiled at and mouthed a thank you. I was left sanding there with Sean. "Hey Sean, do you think you could drive me somewhere?" I asked him, since Lauren took the car I arrived in.

***present***

When I got to Lauren's house that day, I knocked a couple of times and she didn't answer so I had Sean drive me to the hotel. The next two days were terrible. Lauren wouldn't talk to me, so I was focused on my work from home. I just wish she would let me apologize and make it up to her. Just then, Kenzi walked into my room. She has been staying with me since the divorce.

"Ok Bobo, what's got your panties in a bunch? You've been moping ever since you got back. I thought things with Lo were good?"

"They were, until my third day there. Ashley found us and revealed things that I lied about to Lauren." Kenzi's jaw dropped. "She was angry and ran away from me. I've tried to contact her but she won't answer me."

"Well, I say you nut up and go visit her again. This time you need to be relentless and not leave her doorstep until she opens the door. You've got to be assertive Bo, or people will walk all over you." She paused. "Even if you were the one who screwed things up in the first place."

"She won't talk to me Kenzi. I can't force her to."

"Then I'll go with you." She replied.

"We don't even have the money to afford another flight, and I don't have anyone to borrow it from." I told her.

"Well, my ever-broke friend, you forget that you're not the only one with connections. I can get Hale to transfer money to my bank account. I'll just tell him it's an emergency and maybe add in a little sweet talking." She suggested. I must admit it did sound like a good idea and was probably the only way I'll be able to see Lauren and apologize.

"Okay." I conceded as she pulled out her cell and called Hale. When she was done I asked what he said.

"He agreed to it! That means tomorrow morning, we are booking the first flight out to Detroit. So pack your bags baby cakes!" Kenzi quipped before leaving the room.

I really hope this works. Kenzi doesn't know, but ever since I returned home, I started using drugs again. Not as frequently but it was the only thing that could keep me from being so depressed. I walked out of the house, telling Kenzi that I was going for a walk. I'm not, I'm actually going to the woods, a particular spot where I could take things without anyone finding out. I couldn't smoke anything because I'd come home smelling like it and Kenzi would find out.

I had a bottle of depression meds in my pocket and took a couple of them. I also had a needle, stocked with heroin. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to. I pulled out the rubber tie and tied it above my elbow. I slowly injected myself with the needle. I undid the tie and and let the drugs take effect, flowing through my bloodstream making me forget my mistakes and why I felt so bad. I leaned against a tree, the drug was coursing through my veins and I thought I heard leaves crunching under someone's feet, but I could've been hallucinating. Then the sound got closer and louder. I heard my name being called. "Bo, Bo where are you dammit?!" It called. Kenzi? Is she calling me? Oh shit, Kenzi! I stood up and shook my head trying to clear the effects of the drugs on my mind.  
She ran up to me holding a pill bottle in her hand. "Bo please don't tell me..." She stopped and saw the needle in my hand. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Bo no...why did you feel the need to get back on that shit?!" She yelled at me angrily. I'm listening to her as best as I can, although still in a haze. "I can't loose you again Bo, I just can't."

It was my turn to speak. "Kenzi, it's my body. It's just a few pills."

"Yeah and you're shooting heroin."

"Small doses, Kenz." I argued.

"It doesn't matter, you and I both know what happened last time. That's it. Hale deposited the money, I'm booking the flight now. You will spend the rest of the day flushing that shit out of your system. The drugs stop here Bo." She grabbed my arm and took me home. But first emptied the contents of the pill bottle out on the ground and crushed them with her foot.

When we got back to the apartment, Kenzi made me detox and get the drugs out of my system as best as I could. She pulled out her phone and called the airport to book us a flight. I sat on the edge of my bed thinking about the only thing that used to settle my mind. Lauren. This time though, I cried. What if she doesn't forgive me? I can't let that happen. I have to do what Kenzi said, be assertive and relentless. Make her listen to me somehow. I also need to show her that I want to be with her, and that my feelings for her are true. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Lauren." I whispered to no one.

Kenzi came back into the room and I sat up. "The flight leaves at 11 am tomorrow. I suggest you start packing soon. I got us a week at a hotel too. I could use a vacation and I'm sure you won't want to leave Lauren's side when she forgives you." She said.

"You mean if she forgives me."

"When." Kenzi corrected me. "She will forgive you Bo. You're talking about the girl who was best friends with you for years. The girl who spent nights staying up spending time with you. Who would always smile the brightest and widest when in your company. The girl who was shy and reserved, but would go anywhere with you whenever you asked her to." I felt better with her saying this. "I haven't seen Lauren in a couple years, but that's not the kind of thing that just fades away in a person. And from what you told me when you got back, she hasn't changed." She gave me a hug and then walked away.

A smile appeared on my face and tears were in my eyes. What Kenzi said was entirely true. Ever since we met, we had this special connection. I can't really explain it exactly. When we were younger, it was great friendship, and as we got older it became intense love.

I first saw her at a playground when we were eight years old. I was a rowdy little girl. Usually playing with boys rather than other girls my age. I liked getting messy and playing with dirt and never backing down from a challenge. Lauren and I were like polar opposites. I was playing with a boy who came the park often, his name was Ryan. We both liked chasing people and climbing things. Then I saw a girl who I never saw there before. A blonde girl who was dressed a lot more proper than I was. She was under a tree, reading a book. I thought of this as an opportunity to make a new friend. So I walked up to her. "Hi, my name is Bo." I said.

She didn't look up from her book and gave me a shy "hi." I asked her what she was reading and she replied with Charlotte's Web. I had never heard of the book at the time.

"What's it about?" I asked her.

She finally looked up at me. I was immediately struck by her big brown eyes. "It's about a pig who becomes friends with a spider who is staying at his barn."

I laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "I think that the spider might be right here" I said as I pointed to one on the tree slightly above her head. She jumped and fell back. I picked up the daddy long legs in my hands. I walked closer to her with it. She crawled away from me saying "Ewww!" I saw that she was genuinely disgusted and backed up a few steps. I placed the spider on the grass and let it free. "I'm sorry," I apologized as she got up. "You're weird..." She said, I dropped my head. I knew I usually weirded people out, but I really wanted to be friends with this girl. "But I like you." She continued, and I smiled. "My name's Lauren, by the way."

I grinned at her "Can we be friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." She answered. She closed the book and put in down on the grass. "Let's go play." She said. After that, we spent the rest of the day together. Upon leaving the playground, I went over to her house for a couple hours. From that day on, we were inseparable.

The night was quickly approaching, so I decided to start packing for another trip to Detroit. When all my bags were packed I went to alert Kenzi, only to find her passed out on the couch. I had to wake her up, but disturbing Kenzi from sleep doesn't come without a reaction.

"Hey Kenz, wake up you need to pack!" I said and threw a pillow at her. She popped up from the couch.

"What, what? I wasn't sleeping I swear!" She exclaimed. I just laughed at her. "Whatever you say. I'm already packed, so you need to go do the same, then you can sleep."

"That was fast." I assume she was out for a while because it took me at least an hour to finish packing.

I watched Kenzi walk to her room, but not without stopping at the fridge to grab a beer. I decided to do something that I haven't done in a while, and that was get to bed early to try to get more than my usual of 5 hours of sleep. I dozed off thinking pleasant thoughts of Lauren. Like scenarios of what could happen if she forgives me. That set my mind at ease and I got enough sleep for the night.

The next morning I woke up about 2 hours before the flight leaves. I knew that I was the only one up because Kenzi would never wake up early, no matter what the circumstances. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen later today. I was going to see Lauren again and beg for forgiveness. No, you're not going to beg Bo. Remember what Kenzi said, you need to be assertive, make her listen to you. But I need to make sure I don't sound like an asshole. And no matter what, I can't make her forgive me, I can only hope that she does. I walked into Kenzi's room to wake her up. I shook her gently, it wasn't working to I shook harder yelling, "wake up Kenz!" She was a heavy sleeper, I can say that much. Time for plan B. "The building's on fire!" I shouted, that woke her up. She sat up quickly, wide eyed. "What?!"

"Just kidding!" I said. "Glad you're awake. We've got one hour to get ready before we head out to the airport. So get your butt moving." She plopped back down on the bed putting a pillow over her face and groaning. I pulled it off of her and threw it at her feet. "Seriously Kenz, we cannot afford to miss this flight." After I said that she got up and sleepily walked to her closet. When we were both ready to go, we gabbed our bags and brought them to the car.

"Geez Kenzi, did you put your whole closet in here?" I asked her. The girl's suitcase would barely fit in the trunk and was at least twice as heavy as mine. After a fee minutes of stuffing, I finally got the trunk closed, and we got into the car and headed towards the airport.

Upon arriving there, we went through airport security and got through clean. We only had to wait about 10 minutes at the terminal before boarding. The plane ride was mainly sleep filled, it didn't take long at all to reach our destination. When we arrived at the Detroit airport we went to baggage claim, quickly grabbed our stuff and went to get a cab. We got dropped off at the hotel which was a lot better and bigger than the one I stayed at last time I was here. "Holy crap. How much money did Hale give you?" I asked Kenzi.

"I don't know, I never checked." She replied. "But this is seven kinds of awesome!"

I had to agree with her. This place is even better than our apartment. We spent about an hour at the hotel, just getting used to the luxuriousness and using the room service to cater to Kenzi's insatiable hunger. It always surprises me now much that tiny girl can eat, and still stay the same size. "Hey, I think we should go visit Lauren now. It's already 3:00, and we can always come back to this amazing hotel room."

"Ok, as long as we can order more of this," she said with her mouth full, pointing to the steak she was eating. "It's delicious!"

I agreed to order her more food when we got back, and I grabbed my leather jacket and Kenzi by the arm and headed down to the lobby. We hailed a cab and I gave the driver directions to Lauren's house. "Ok so, we should probably go over by to say and do." I turned to Kenzi and said. I was really nervous and thought I would slip up or say something stupid if I didn't practice.

"Bobo, don't sweat. I got this. Just follow my lead when we get there. I'll knock on her door first, while your out of view. Then I'll talk to her at the door and then signal for you to come up." She said, and could tell that I was nervous. "Just go with your gut. With what your heart is saying. And no more lying!"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Definitely not. I can't lose her again." I turned my head to look out the window, but mostly to hide the emotion in my eyes. Kenzi picked up on this.

"It's gonna be fine Bo. Lauren will forgive you, just trust me on this ok?" she said.

I turned to her. "Thank you Kenzi. For all of this. The support, and for coming with me."

She pulled me into a hug. "Hey, that's what best friends are for." When she said best friends, it reminded me of Lauren and how close we used to be. Kenzi let go of me just as we pulled up to her house. We got out of the cab and tipped the driver. I took a deep breath and walked towards her doorstep alongside Kenzi. She told me to go to the side of the house and wait for her signal. She walked up the steps and proceeded to knock on the door. It was a couple seconds before I heard the door open and a voice that still gives me chills, answer "Kenzi?"


	10. Sorry

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a serious case of writer's block and I'm also trying to plot out a new story. As always, I appreciate everyone who reviews, favorites, follows and reads this story! Keep it up and you'll get more! :)**

Chapter 10 - Sorry

"Kenzi what are you doing here?" I asked her, completely surprised by the unexpected visit. I was going to ask how she found me, but then I realized that Bo could have told her. She could have sent the girl to apologize or her mistakes.

"Hey Lauren. Sorry for dropping by like this, but I was hoping we could talk." She answered.

"Uh sure. About what?" I asked.

"Actually, it's about Bo." That was the last thing I wanted to hear. My suspicions were right. Bo did tell her to come talk to me. Was she too much of a coward to come apologize herself? Then Kenzi continued, "She's using again Lauren." My eyes widened. It did actually surprise me to know that Bo was on drugs again. Honestly, I wasn't sure I should believe what she said about her past. This did hurt my heart to hear. It hurt me even more to find out that Bo lied to me though.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Look Kenzi, that's bad and all, but if you're here to get my sympathy for her, it's not going to work. It was nice to see you but I have to get back to something." I said sternly and began to close the door.

"No, no it's not like that!" The smaller girl said frantically. "Look, I came here with Bo because she wants to apologize. She's really sorry Lauren. Lying to you was obviously a dick move, and she's been paying for it since returning to New York." Kenzi said. "She's just been this incredibly sad person and I can tell that she regrets doing what she did. She really cares about you Lauren." She finished.

"Well if that's the case, why are you here instead of her?" I was becoming irritated that it was Kenzi saying all of this instead of Bo herself.

"She's here." She said waving her hand towards the side of my house. Bo walked out and moved up towards Kenzi and I. She held her head down. I could tell that she was genuinely regretful. Or at least it looked that way.

"Hi Bo." I said calmly.

"Hi." She replied, head still hung. I wanted her to look at me. I wanted to see those brown eyes that I adored so much. I wanted to reach out and put my hand under her chin and make her look at me. But I couldn't. She still hurt me, and I wasn't just going to forget that.

"So, are you going to say anything? Because there's things I need to do." I said to Bo. I wanted her to come right out and say whatever she was going to. Knowing her it was probably going to be short, and straight to the point. I probably wasn't going to be forgiving her anytime soon.

Bo finally looked up at me, eyes filled with emotion. Her face changed a bit, it looked like something clicked inside of her. "Lauren, I am so, so sorry." She said sincerely. "If you'll allow me to come in, I will explain everything to you. And tell you how sorry I am...please." I considered it for a moment before moving out of the door frame as motioning for them to enter. We sat down in the living room and Bo continued her apology.

"Lauren, the last thing I would want to do it hurt you, please believe me."

"Then why did you lie to me, Bo? Why?" I felt my emotions rising to the surface and struggled to keep them down.

"I lied to you about my work because I wanted to forget about it. I didn't want to think about it while with you. But, I never thought that anyone would follow me out here. Please believe me Lauren." She paused and inhaled. "I also did it because I didn't know what you would think about me if I told you what my job really was." Her eyes were diverted towards the floor.

"You should've just told me the truth." She nodded. "Why did you lie about Kenzi too?"

The girl in question turned her head toward Bo. "What? Why lie about this awesomeness?" She said quirkily. It made me want to laugh a bit, but I held a straight face, Bo looked up at me. "I said that Kenzi lived back home because I wanted it to sound like I lived alone. I wanted you to come back to Manhattan with me, and somehow I could get Kenzi out of the place for a little while." She said and looked at her friend. The younger girl feigned a shocked expression. She sighed and continued.

"I guess I just wanted you to think I was better than I actually am." She said sadly. I couldn't help but feel bad for her despite what she did to me. I still love her, and that's something that won't go away, not easily anyway. "Truth is, Kenzi lives with me because she is also helping pay the rent."

I spoke up, "Bo, your occupation and living arrangements won't change how I see you." She looked up at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes. "What I mean is, I fell in love with who you are, not what you have."

"I'm really sorry, Lauren." She apologized again. I really wanted to forgive her right then, but she still hurt me. If she can't be honest with me after all these years of knowing each other, I don't know how I can trust her again. "So what about everything else you said? About your past, and the drugs, is that a lie too?"

"No, that was all true, I swear. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"What about your girlfriend, Ashley, was it?" She looked away for a second and took a deep breath.

"I met Ashley after I divorced Dyson. I became friends with her, and started having casual sex with her when I was feeling down. She mixed sex and friendship and thought we were dating, I decided not to deny, at least for a while because she could lend me money. After I got enough to come see you, I wanted to stop seeing her. I should've made that clear before I left."

"So you're not dating her?" I asked.

"No. Not anymore."

I had to ask one more question. The one I was actually fearing the answer to. "So...when you said you loved me..." I didn't get to continue because I was cut off by Bo's answer.

"That was the truth Lauren. Please believe me. It's still weird for me to say it, but I do love you, and when I'm away from you, it kills me. I fall back into old habits like doing drugs again. When Kenzi said that, she wasn't lying."

I was worried about Bo when she was away from me. Perhaps more so than I should have been. She did hurt me by lying to me and breaking the trust that we had. But I couldn't not think about her. I honestly didn't know what to believe after she left, but I did have a thought in the back of my mind that she could be getting into some trouble. I didn't want her doing drugs again, screwing up her mind and body. I don't know what I would do if she overdosed again, especially now that we reconnected. I held back the tears forming at the thought of it.

"Bo, please stop with the drugs. I mean it. You did hurt me by lying, but I don't know what I would do if I lost you for good." I said sincerely.  
She gave me a small smile.

"I will stop this time. I promise. But, I need you in my life again." I do want to be in her life, but there are no doubt things we need to work on before starting a relationship. "It's like, without you, I lose myself. I lose myself in drugs, and sex and partying..." She sighed.

I bit my lip and turned my head away. I was taking in what she just said. If I was going to be with Bo, she needed to clean up her life. I couldn't help but think that I could be a huge help in that. "I don't know Bo. I want to be with you, but you need to fix yourself first. Straighten out your life and then we'll see where we stand."

She looked at me intently. I knew Bo so well, that I could tell what she was feeling just by looking at her face or her eyes. They portrayed sadness and doubt. She also looked a bit confused. I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. "I could help you with that. But you need to promise me that you will be honest with me from now on." I added.

Bo nodded, "I will, I promise." And smiled slightly. "So, um, do you forgive me?" She asked.

"No."

"No?" She repeated me.

"You broke my trust in you Bo. That's not something I can just forget about and move on."

She was brooding now. "Oh...I just thought-"

"I will forgive you, but in time." I stated. She continued to focus on the floor, so I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "Ok?"

"Ok." She said. She looked as if she was contemplating something. "Um, Lauren. We aren't doing anything later, so uh..." She hesitated. "If you're not busy...did you want to maybe, go somewhere?" Kenzi elbowed her and whispered "dude!" I wasn't sure what that was about.

That caught me off guard. I didn't want to refuse her offer, but I had already made plans with Tamsin to go for drinks tonight. "Oh, well...I would love to." Bo smiled. "But, I already made plans with Tamsin to go somewhere tonight. I'm sorry." Why am I apologizing? It's not like I knew Bo was coming to visit again. I simply made plans with my friend and not with someone who lied to me. I shouldn't feel bad, but somehow I do.

"Oh..." Bo said plainly. "Well, it was nice talking to you Lauren. Thanks for listening to me. Kenzi, we should probably get back to the hotel now." She got up to leave. She walked out the door without so much as a goodbye, Kenzi followed but stopped to say something to me.  
"Sorry about her doc, it's just that she's still got stuff in her system and it's just making her over emotional." The small girl said.

"It's alright Kenzi. Just, watch her. Make sure she stays off the substances." I told her. She nodded and walked out the door. Now I was left alone with just my thoughts that were like a monsoon in my mind. I wasn't going to get over the fact that I loved her, but I wasn't going to get over the fact that she hurt me either. Not too soon anyway. I really did want to go out with Bo tonight, but what was I going to say to Tamsin? 'The girl who lied to me and crushed me came to visit today. And by the way I'm blowing you off to go out with her.' I called Tamsin and told her what happened the day I left Bo at the racetrack. I was in tears when she picked up and it definitely sounded like I was crying, even though I was trying not to.

I picked up my cell and texted Tamsin.

L: "hey T, you'll never guess who just stopped by."

T: "Who? Please don't tell me it was Bo. Do I need to break that girl's face for you?"

I laughed, Tamsin was protective when need be. I actually appreciated it, because other than Bo, there was no one who would ever stand up for me.

L: "actually it was. But you don't need to break anyone's face. We just talked about what happened that day."

T: "well, I assume she apologized then? What's your status with her now?"

L: "I told her I would forgive her, but in time. She is using drugs Tam. She told me that she had a problem with them in the past, but I wasn't sure if I should believe it."

T: "I know a guy who can get her help if it's needed. But good to know you guys talked through your shit."

Tamsin and I were talking about her life yesterday. She told me that all of the relationships she's had in the past 3 years haven't worked because they weren't handled the right way. Instead of talking about things, she would just walk away or get angry. It was the same with her partners. I actually felt bad for her. She wasn't a bad person and didn't deserve to be treated so poorly in the romance department. She deserved to be happy.

T: "but if she ever hurts you again, let me know and I'll be sure to handle it."

L: "thnx Tamsin, but I don't know if I'll be in need of your services...we still on for tonight?"

T: "yeah, sure are. Meet u there at 8. g2g, ttyl."

And with that, the conversation was over. After that, I decided to call Kenzi instead of Bo, I wasn't what was up with her just leaving like that. I left a message on her voicemail asking if she and Bo wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow. I wanted to talk to Bo about what happened before she left as well as just spend time with her. The past week was grueling to get through without her and especially her leaving without us talking about what happened at the racetrack. I was thinking about the last thing Bo said to me before we got to the track. We were in the car, about to arrive at our destination. She looked at me and said in a soft tone, "I really like being you Lauren," and put her hand on my thigh. I teared up remembering her words. We shared that sentimental moment, and then about 10 minutes later I was yelling and running from her. I actually abandoned her there since I was her ride. Looking back, I kinda feel like an ass. But it wasn't undeserved.

It was almost time for me to meet up with Tamsin. I finished getting dressed and doing my hair, before grabbing a jacket and walking out the door. When I arrived at the bar, I greeted Tamsin and we each ordered a drink.

"So Lauren, how are things?" The other woman asked me. The way she said this, made it sound like she was talking about general everyday things. But the double meaning about Bo was not lost to me. I didn't really know how to reply to her. How were things with Bo and I?

"Things are...alright." I hesitated. "How about you?"

"Fine." She took a swig of her beer. "Let's cut the crap Lo." I looked at her, confused. "Did you forgive and forget, or are you holding the bullshit lies against her?"

I cleared my throat and looked away for a moment. I didn't know where this came from. I knew Tamsin was protective and didn't want to see me get hurt, but she wasn't usually so concerned about my relationship with others. "I said I would forgive Bo, but in time. We talked about what happened and she said it would never happen again. I believe her, for now. And hopefully it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah well, how can you really trust her after lying to you like that? I mean, she's known you for a long time and still had the nerve to lie to you about something like having a dangerous job or a girlfriend."

"Because I love her Tamsin. That's not something that will just dissipate overnight or over a couple of days." Tamsin sighed and looked down. "Besides, why does it matter to you anyways?" That came out sounding harsher than intended.  
I was expecting her to say something typical like 'because I'm your friend and I don't want to see you get hurt.' But, instead she looked at me intently for a second, before grabbing my shirt and pulling me in to a kiss. It was quick, only lasting a few seconds, but I was shocked when I pulled back. I stared at her wide eyed and mouth agape.  
"Wh-what..." Was all I could stutter out.

"I like you Lauren. As more than a friend. But it's very clear to me that you love Bo. I know she cares for you too, but I just really don't want to see you hurt by her again." I was still staring at Tamsin. I can't believe she just did that.

"Um, Tamsin, I..."

"It's ok." She interjected. "I know you have eyes for someone else. But just be careful with her...I don't really trust her after that stunt she pulled a week ago. I couldn't stand listening to you crying and sounding so hurt that night. I would've came over, but I couldn't leave the station."

I forced a smile to show her that I appreciated her concern, but I was still confused. I never knew that Tamsin had feelings for me. Why didn't she ever act on them? We had know each other for a few years now. Could she have known that I was in love with Bo, even before she knew I'd reconnected with her? I had talked about my past with Tamsin, but never mentioned what I felt and still feel for Bo until a couple weeks ago. And it's not like I was ever taken the whole time I'd known Tamsin, I was always single. But I don't think I'd ever be able to give myself to her completely because a part of me would still be wishing that I was with Bo.

"Thank you Tamsin, for always looking out for me. But, I can't say that I like you in the same way." She nodded but looked away. I put my hand on her face forcing her to look at me. "You're my best friend, and I don't want that to ruin what we have." I was suddenly reminded of when Bo and I were younger. I had said almost the same thing to her more than once. I had immense feelings for her but couldn't bring myself to admit them, or be in a relationship with her because I was too afraid it would ruin our friendship if there was a bad outcome.

"No, we're good. I do like you, but I can get over it. I know that you love Bo, and I don't want to come between whatever it is that you guys have." I smiled for real this time. She really did care about me. "I know that she makes you happy, but she also has made you cry on more than one occasion, even without being here." She finished. It was true, I had cried over Bo even when she wasn't here.

I grabbed the other blonde and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Tamsin." I whispered.

"Yeah, no problem. Uh, I've got an early morning tomorrow. So, I should probably get going." Tamsin paid for our drinks before giving me a hug and leaving. I finished my drink before I decided to leave too. There was a lot on my mind and being in a bar was not the best place to fully comprehend things. I reached my car and headed home for the night with my mind racing. It was filled with thoughts of Bo, Tamsin, the past week's events, and the events of the past couple hours. For now, I just needed to get home and relax. I will figure things out tomorrow.

**Ohhh...yes I stirred the pot by adding that kiss. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see! ;)**


	11. I Wanna Be Yours

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update. I just got a new job and have been busy and couldn't find time to write. I also don't have a computer right now, so I can't upload as quickly. Also, this chapter should probably be rated M, just a fair warning. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and keep leaving reviews plz! **

Chapter 11- I Wanna Be Yours

Bo's POV

I woke up in the morning with a killer headache and feeling like I was gonna vomit every time I moved too fast. I trudged over to Kenzi who was passed out on her bed. Chilling at the hotel bar all night long was not a good idea. "Kenz, wake up!" I shook her gently. She didn't wake so I resorted to plan B. I grabbed a pillow and hit her legs with it. That definitely worked. She shot up shouting in Russian. "Are you sharing this monster hangover?" She asked me.

"Oh you bet." I went over to the sink to get two cups of water and some aspirin. I downed one and gave the other to the girl still laying on the bed.

"Uggghhh. I feel like an animal crawled in my mouth and died." She groaned.

"Ok, that's graphic. But spending the night getting wasted at the hotel bar was your idea."

Kenzi walked over to the bed stand and grabbed her cell phone. She noticed that it had one new voicemail. She put it on speaker so we could both hear it. I smiled when I heard the voice. "Hey Kenzi, it's Lauren. Glad I still have your number. Um, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to do something today. Just call me back and let me know. Bye."

"So whatcha say Bobo? Wanna chillax with your lady love today?" I glared at her.

I thought about it for a second. I did want to see her but I was being jealous yesterday and kind of just walked out of her place without even saying goodbye. It was kind of like how she walked out of my life. "Yeah, call her back." I finally answered, and Kenzi dialed her number.

I need to show Lauren that I really want to be with her. I want to do something special for her. Something like a date, but not exactly because we aren't together, yet. When Kenzi was off the phone, I asked her what Lauren said. "She said come over to her place at 1." I looked at the digital clock by the bed, it was 11 am. "Good that gives us enough time for you to help me with something. Get ready to go out because there's a few things I need to buy."

I wanted to give Lauren that picnic that I didn't get the chance to. It was supposed to happen the day we went to the racetrack. I dragged Kenzi to the store with me and picked up some food and wine and a small blanket. I also bought a duffle back to hold the stuff in and put it in the trunk of a car we rented out. I made sure I had everything before heading to Lauren's. I was nervous as hell to ask her to do this with me. She could say very well say yes and this could go well, but there's also a chance she could still be angry with me for lying to her and say no.

As we neared closer to her house, my heart began to beat harder and I started to perspire. I got the butterfly feeling in my stomach and realized it was a mix of both anticipation and anxiousness. Upon pulling into the driveway, I had to take a moment to collect my thoughts and think of what I was going to say to Lauren. I took a few deep breaths and received a reassurance from Kenzi before opening the car door and walking up the front steps.  
I turned to my left before knocking. "Hey Kenzi um, I'm sorry about this but I really want this to be just Lauren and I."

"Oh, I see how it is." She said in a false accusing tone. "No It's cool. I kinda figured you'd want it that way. So, I'll just figure out a way to get out of this. Make up an excuse."  
I smiled at her and mouthed a thanks before raising my hand to knock on the door. I realized that my palm was sweating more than before. God why I so nervous? It's Lauren, the girl I've know for wars and have grown to love immensely. I was never afraid of rejection, ever. But in this moment, I was terrified of the slight chance that my suggestion to we would be turned down. I dropped my fist to my side and the door opened.

"Hi" Lauren greeted. She was as beautiful as ever. Wearing a tight red button down top paired with dark jeans. Her hair was in loose curls, perfectly framing her face. I knew I was staring and tried to say something. "Um, h-hi," I stuttered.

"Wassup Lo!" Kenzi exclaimed. It earned a look from Lauren. "Uh, sorry dude, but I don't know if I'm gonna be able to go anywhere with you guys today. Been feeling like I'm gonna vom since this morning." She looked at me for assurance and I smiled slightly.

"Well, that's not good. I didn't really have anything planned. Did you guys have something in mind?" She asked. I knew it was the perfect time to speak my mind. I was extremely nervous but I had to get it out. It's now or never Bo.

"Y-yeah, actually. Uh, would you like to go down to Gabriel Richard Park with me? I um, I have food, and drinks. For a picnic I mean." I was struggling to get my words out properly and not in a jumbled mess. But I found it difficult due to my nervousness and just looking at Lauren.

She smiled at my effort and said, "I'd like that." It made me blush.

I quickly looked down to his the red creeping up my checks. I breathed out a sigh of relief hearing her answer. "We should probably get going then. We'll drop Kenzi off at the hotel and then head over to the park."

Lauren went in to grab her jacket and we walked to the rental car. We stopped at the hotel and I dropped Kenzi off and told her I would text her to update her on how things were going. After we said goodbye, it was of to our destination. This was by no means a date, it was just a regular outing with two friends who happen to also be in love with each other. When we arrived at the park I got out the duffle bag which contained everything I would need for the picnic. I led Lauren owe to a grassy area that also have us a great view of the Detroit River. Surprisingly there wasn't a lot of people around us, this made for a more quiet atmosphere. The only things that could be heard was the chirping of birds, the boats at sea and a few other voices. It was quite peaceful and calmed me down from my "date-jitters" as Kenzi would say.

I set the bag down and pulled out the blanket. I laid it out on the ground and instructed Lauren to sit as I did the same. I began to pull out the food. Most of it, was snacks that Kenzi picked out.

"So we have, cheese and crackers, a bag of potato chips, a box of fruit snacks, a chocolate bar, and a bag of rolls." I pulled each item out one at a time. Lauren looked at me questioningly. "Kenzi picked most of it out." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, it all looks very appetizing, and very fattening." She joked. "So what do you have to drink?"

"Two water bottles." I took them out and handed one to Lauren. "And for later," I pulled out a flask. "Bacardi."

"You really know how to spice up a date." My heart fluttered when she called this a date, and I smiled wide. "So what shall we start with?"

For the next 30 minutes we ate in relative silence. Only chatting lightly about random things like the weather, things in the news and our everyday activities. We both had some cheese and crackers, a few handfuls of chips, and we each had a roll. After eating, Lauren picked up the flask and took a swig. I followed soon after. "So what's life in the big apple like?" She asked me.

"Well, it's not as exciting as you'd think. It's actually pretty boring."

"Well, you're a private investigator right? Surely you must have some excitement in your life?"

I had to think about it a bit. I did have some pretty crazy stories but none that I really wanted to tell Lauren about, yet."Well, I do. But they're not really that great." Lauren took another sip from the flask.

"Oh come on, tell me one." She pleaded.

"Alright, one." I sighed. I thought of a funny one that I could reveal. "About three years ago, when I first started the job, I was taking a case for a woman who thought her husband was cheating on her. I followed him around for a few days and didn't see him do anything out of the ordinary. He went home to his wife after work, sometimes he would go to a bar but would always come right back home. Then one night, I followed him to a seedy motel that was pretty far from his work and home. He went into a room and came out shortly after dressed as a woman."

"No way." Lauren stated in disbelief.

"Yep. Anyway, I followed him to a bar, but not just any bar. He wasn't cheating on his wife, he just liked to dress up like her." I finished.

Lauren's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. "Wow. So did she find out?"

"Yeah, I went to their house the next day and told her what I saw. I told her that he wasn't cheating on her, that he likes to dress up as a woman occasionally and go out to a bar. She was like in utter disbelief and shock. I'm not sure how she handled it from there because once I got paid, I left. I probably should've stuck around to see what happened when he got home."

Lauren laughed lightly at the story. "I wouldn't blame you if you had. That's a very interesting story."

"Even better if you saw what I did." We shared a laugh and stared at each other for a moment. "So how about life up here?" I broke the silence.

"Um, it's alright. Nothing special. Detroit isn't as big or great as New York, but it's...interesting, to say the least."

"Isn't there a song by some old rock band about it? It's called like "Detroit Rock City", right?"

Lauren nodded. "The name of the band would be KISS." I smiled at her knowledge of old school rock bands. The name triggered something in me. I stared at her for a moment and felt butterflies in my stomach as my gaze dropped down to her lips. I had a sudden urge to lunge forward and capture them in mine. They looked soft and enticing. Without thinking I slowly leaned forward. I think Lauren felt what I did too, because she did the same. Our mouths were mere centimeters apart and I could feel her breath mixing with mine, when she put her hands out, stopping me from getting any closer and pulled back.

"What? What's wrong? Was I going to fast?" I was worried I had moved to quickly. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"No Bo. It's not that, it's just...I kissed Tamsin." She said the last part quickly.I

"Um...what?" I didn't know exactly how to react. We weren't together so I had no right to feel jealous and territorial, but I still did. I couldn't act angry because how would Lauren react? I tried to remain calm, but I was in shock.

"Well, technically she kissed me. But, I just wanted you to know. I mean, we're not together or anything, but I just thought I should tell you."

"So...d-do you like her?" I asked sheepishly.

"No. She told me that she has feelings for me, but I said I don't feel the same way. I told her that I loved you, and she understands that." She said and held my hands in hers.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, I was scared I was gonna lose you to her, even though I technically don't have you yet."

Lauren smiled and moved a hand from mine, to my cheek. "I do love you Bo. No one else." She leaned forward and closed the distance between us. Our lips met in a sweet and soft kiss. It deepened, and I glided my tongue over her bottom lip and her mouth opened. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, lips moving together with passion. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. Just me, and the woman I loved in my arms, in peace and away from the chaos of the world. I decided to move things along. I moved my lips to her jawline and then her neck making her moan softly when I kissed a particularly sensitive spot.

I had one hand on her upper back and one very close to her ass. The hand on her back moved down to slowly go up her shirt and stayed there as I continued on her neck. I removed it to slide up the front of her shirt and feel the smooth skin of her abdomen. It was soft but toned, and I really liked it. It seemed that Lauren liked it more though. She pulled my face up to hers to meet my lips in slow kiss, whimpering as my hand moved farther up to the swell of her breast. That's when she pulled back and stopped my movement.

"Bo, I don't think we should do this." She said almost regretfully.

"W-what? Why?"

"There's still a lot we need to talk about, and this might cloud things." I could see her point. I want Lauren to be my girlfriend but there are things we need to talk about. Although I don't see how what we were heading towards could mix things up. She's knows I love her and I know she loves me. "I agree, there is a few things we should talk about, but right now, I just want to continue doing what we were just doing. Please, Lauren." I said and went back to work on her neck, nipping at her pulse point.

She gasped and replied with, "Ok, but we're not going past second base today."

I nodded against her. Even though I wanted to go all the way with her, I was ready to, it was good enough for me. "Can we move this to somewhere else though?" Even though we were fairly secluded, there was still the occasional person or family that walked by. We had already received a few dirty looks from just making out. We got up and moved to the rental car and drove back to Lauren's house.

When we opened the door we took off our jackets and boots and went up stairs to her room. Our lips met again and Lauren led me to the bed and laid me back, never breaking the kiss. She was on top of me and my hands returned to their previous places. The hand on her front move up until it was on her bra clad breast.  
I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers. I gently squeezed with my hand and enjoyed the sounded I had elicited from the woman on top of me. I did it again, then moved my other hand under her shirt to the other breast. I began to massage her and brought our mouths together again. She moaned into the kiss and I took the as a sign that she was definitely enjoying it. I tugged on her shirt, indicating that I wanted it off. Lauren moved off of me to pull off her shirt and toss it aside before moving back over me. I moved down to softly kiss the flesh of her stomach, and moved higher till I reached the material of her bra. My hands moved behind her back to the clasp of it.

"Bo wait." She said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want your shirt off too. I want to feel you on me." She husked.

I smiled and moved out from under her and took off my top. I resumed my previous position and Lauren leaned down onto me. She sighed when our torsos met, and pulled me into a passionate and hungry kiss. My hands went to her back again to unclasp her bra. I succeeded this time and Lauren lifted herself up to remove the garment. The sight made my breath hitch. I had seen Lauren topless before, but it was when we were teenagers. The extent of my feelings for her made me crave her more. "You're so beautiful," I whispered.

My mouth went to her collarbone and went slowly lower. I kissed in between her breasts then attached my mouth to one while my hand went to the other. I heard Lauren moan and felt her hand go to my hair. I continued what I was doing and felt her hips grind down into mine. "That feels so good Bo." She got out. Soon after, she pushed me back down into the bed, and moved her mouth to my neck. I heard her murmur something.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I said I want this off." She answered with a finger under my bra strap. I did as she requested and laid back down. Lauren was now straddling me and kissing my chest. Her hands went to my breasts and squeezed lightly. I moaned and arched into her when I felt her mouth replace her left hand. As her tongue repeatedly went over my nipple, I felt a rush of heat in between my legs. I wanted, no, I needed more, but would go at Lauren's pace. Her free hand went down to my stomach and went slowly lower. Just as she reached the hem of my pants, my cell phone rang. I had taken it from my back pocket and put it on the nightstand before things got started. I probably should've left it down stairs, or turned it off.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned and Lauren stopped her movements. I sat up and reached for it. I looked at the screen and saw it was Kenzi calling. "This better be important." I answered.

"Hey Bobo, it is. I need you to drive me to this club nearby. I heard it's totally amaze-balls!"

"Kenzi, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Well I'd take myself there, but you have the car. What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm with Lauren."

"So? Like that's...ohhhh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I just want to let you know that I'm probably gonna call you again in the next 10 minutes if you're not here, so you better make it quick."

I sighed, agitated. "I'll be there in a bit, Kenz." With that I hung up. I turned to Lauren, "Sorry about that. Kenzi wants me to drive her to some club."

"It's ok. I said I didn't want to go past second base anyways, and things were getting pretty heated. If she didn't call I probably wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

"Yeah, too bad."

"In time Bo. We need to sort things out first." Lauren looked me in the eyes then have me a quick kiss.

She got off of me and grabbed her bra and shirt off the floor and put them on. I did the same and we walked downstairs. "So when are we gonna talk about stuff?" I asked her as I put on my jacket.

"Soon. How about tomorrow? That is I you're still here. How long are you here for anyway?"

"5 more days. But I don't want to leave you again. I would like to move here." I said honestly.

"Well, you shouldn't get ahead of yourself...but it would be nice."

I looked at her adoringly. "Yeah it would. So um, do you want to come to the club with us? I'm sure Kenzi's gonna drag me into it, and I'd like to see you let loose."

Lauren raised her eyebrow and looked at me questioningly. "Really? I'm not much of a party girl. Actually I haven't been to a club since I was in college." My mind drifted back to the first time I brought Lauren to a club. We were 19 and it was hilarious because she looked so out of place there. After a couple drinks, she loosened up. We danced all night and she ended up staying at my place. We both woke up the next morning with hangovers and spent the day in bed cuddling and watching movies.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I promise." I reassured her, and wrapped my arms around her waist to help persuade. She looked at me for a bit before answering, "Fine. I'll go, but I'm only having one drink!"

I smirked at her, "We'll see about that." I took her hand in mine and led her to the car. When we got back to the hotel I brought Lauren up our room. "Hey Kenz, you here?"

"Yup, over here!" She moved out of the closet and waved. "Yo Lauren, whatchu doin here?"

"She is coming with us to the club." I answered. "What's the name of the place anyway?"

"Oh. It's called Vibe. I met the bartender on the way back to the hotel today. He bumped into me and apologized and said to stop by this club and bring some friends, and that he would get us free drinks."

"Sounds promising." I said.

"Yeah. Let me just go change and then we'll leave." Kenzi turned around and headed to the closet to grab some clothes before going into the bathroom.

I turned to Lauren. "So you ready to party?" I asked her cheekily.

"Bo I told you, I'm having one drink."

"If you say so..." Was my reply. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll have two if you dance with me." My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she said this. I immediately began think of exactly how this dancing was going to go. I smirk crossed my face.

"Oh, we're definitely going to dance." I said with a glint in my eye. I think she caught into what I was thinking. She put her hands on my hips and moved in closer to me when Kenzi opened he door to the bathroom. We sprang apart and looked noticeably startled. Good thing Kenzi was too focused on her accessories to see our faces.

"Okay ladies, let's get outta here!" She grabbed us both by the arms and dragged us out the door.

When we pulled up the club, Lauren and I walked in with our arms linked while Kenzi lead the way. The bouncer outside gave us a bit of a hard time about getting in since we weren't in the list. Thankfully the bartender saw Kenzi and got us in. We follows him over to the bar to start out night off with free drinks.  
"Sorry about that ladies." The guy turned to us and handed us the drinks. He was tall and slim, but still muscular. His shaggy brown hair covered his forehead and matched his eyes. "My name's Jake, by the way. Nice to meet you." He smiled at Lauren and I.

I spoke up. "Hi, I'm Bo. This this Lauren. Thanks for the free drinks."

"No problem." He replied and turned to talk to Kenzi. Lauren and I finished our beers and ordered two more. After we finished those, I got up and headed to the dance floor. I was almost there and out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of someone who looked very familiar. I could've been seeing things, but to make sure I walked closer to them, making sure to hide behind the groups of people dancing. Sure enough it was who I thought it was. He was dancing awkwardly next to a petite blonde. The girl looked to be having much more fun than him, I assume that he was dragged here by her. "Oh no." I whispered. Why the hell was Dyson in Detroit?

**Cliffhanger time! And I promise I won't make you guys wait too long for Bo & Lauren to continue what they did in this scene... :)**


End file.
